Obsession
by sasuke fans
Summary: "Dia suami yang baik dan pengertian." Sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha, apa yang di sembunyikannya? /Oneshoot/Typo banyak cing.. / rate M just for Save/ DLDR!


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Rate M untuk jaga-jaga aja, tidak ada lemon yang berlebihan di sini.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Obsession ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang yang berbaju hitam, mungkin sekitar 10 orang, mereka seperti tengah berjaga di sekitar rumah sederhana, pemilik rumah hanya duduk bersimpuh di hadapan seorang pria yang terlihat begitu tenang, tatapan yang sulit di tebak, mata hitam onxynya menatap ke arah pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Maaf, tuan Uchiha, aku masih belum bisa membayar utangku." Ucap pria itu, dia bahkan terlihat memohon, raut wajahnya cukup ketakutan.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menagih utang." Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam dongker itu, namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang konglomerat dengan memiliki kekayaan melimpah, tercatat sebagai orang terkaya ketiga di kota Konoha ini, berbagai perusahaan dan bisnis dimilikinya, tak jarang pun ada yang meminjam modal padanya.

"Tu-tuan ada keperluan apa?" Ucap pria itu, dia semakin takut dan tidak mengerti maksud kedatangan pria yang sudah memberinya pinjaman yang cukup besar dan sekarang dia sedang sulit untuk mengembalikan uang pinjaman itu yang hampir sudah lewat 2 tahun untuk tidak di bayar, berkali-kali dia terus di beri keringanan untuk membayarnya telat waktu.

Sasuke menatap sebuah foto yang ada di ruang tamu itu, di sana ada foto seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya sepinggang, dia tersenyum ceria dalam foto itu dengan balutan dress putih selutut dan topi lebar yang terbuat dari jerami, latarnya sendiri adalah sebuah pantai dengan pasir putih dan laut yang biru.

"Utangmu akan lunas dan juga aku akan memberikan modal baru tanpa harus kau ganti, tapi-" Pria tua itu menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia masih tidak mengerti. "-2 hari lagi seseorang akan menjemput anakmu, kau harus berterima kasih padanya, aku akan dengan senang hati meminang anakmu dan kau terbebas dari segala urusan denganku, bagaimana?"

Pria tua itu terdiam, pria terkaya di hadapannya ingin menikahi anaknya, dia pun tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan tertarik dengannya, anak satu-satu yang di milikinya, memikirkan apa ini akan baik atau malah akan semakin buruk, menatap ke arah pria yang terkesan dingin itu, dia tidak tahu jika apa anaknya akan baik-baik saja bersama seorang konglomerat itu.

"Anakmu akan lebih baik bersamaku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada anakmu dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang? Tokomu sebentar lagi akan bangkrut dan anakmu akan kesusahan, ambillah kembali modal baru dan bukalah toko baru yang lebih memiliki banyak pembeli." Saran Sasuke.

Masih dalam kebimbangan, pria tua itu belum memutuskan apapun.

"Ah, aku masih ada keperluan, jika anakmu tidak datang bersama orang suruhanku, artinya kau menolak dan tolong bayarlah semua utangmu segera, kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak peduli pada siapapun jika tidak menyelesaikan utang piutang padaku, pikirkan itu baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan pergi bersama para pengawalnya.

Terduduk lemas di lantai, pria tua itu sampai kebingungan, memilih utangnya atau anak kesayangannya, dia harus segera memutuskan secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 7 malam, seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, suasana begitu sunyi, sekarang dia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, ibunya sudah meninggal sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, dia pun tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya, hanya sampai SMA, dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja membantu ayahnya di sebuah toko yang mereka punya.

"Ayah, kau tidak ke toko?" Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu, seorang pria tua yang mulai berjalan keluar setelah mendengar pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Ayah tadi ada kedatangan tamu jadi tidak sempat menyusul ke toko, bagaimana keadaan toko?"

"Sepertinya kita butuh stok barang baru, tapi aku tahu ayah belum melunasi modal sebelumnya jadi aku tidak berani untuk menambah stok barang."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah pikir toko itu akan di ganti saja, selama beberapa bulan ini penjualan semakin menurun sepertinya toko kita tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berusaha untuk menjual dengan baik, ayah tidak perlu mengubah tokonya."

"Kita harus cepat bertindak, jika tidak toko benar-benar akan tutup."

Sakura terdiam, raut wajah ayahnya terlihat aneh, dia terkesan khawatir dan membuat gadis itu penasaran.

"Apa sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran ayah? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengganti penjualan barang-barang di toko?"

"Ti-tidak ada, ayah hanya ingin toko kita tetap buka." Ucap Haruno Kizashi.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, ayah pikir sudah berapa tahun kita hidup bersama, aku sudah tahu bagaimana sikap ayah."

"Kau benar-benar putriku yang paling pengertian." Ucap Kizashi dan berusaha tersenyum, membuat wajah yang seakan-akan dia tengah senang. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dan ini sangat serius." Meminta anaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayah sedang bingung untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Ada apa? katakan saja."

"Sejujurnya seorang pria datang ke rumah dan dia ingin melamarmu."

"Eh? Me-melamarku?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya jika ada pria yang mendatangi ayahnya langsung untuk meminta hal itu.

"Ah, ayah ingin segera kau menikah saja, ini adalah hal yang baik dan ayah harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya, dia pria yang baik dan kau akan hidup dengan layak jika bersamanya." Ucap Kizashi, terus berusaha memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Kenapa di saat kita sedang dalam keadaan krisis ayah memintaku pergi? Aku pun tidak kepikiran untuk menikah di saat sekarang."

"Tidak, ayah tidak berpikir seperti itu, i-ini hanya seperti sebuah keberuntungan untukmu, lagi pula kau gadis yang sudah saatnya mendapat pendamping hidup, apa kata tetangga kita nanti jika kau terus hidup bersama ayah, mereka pikir aku hanya ayah yang jahat dan tidak membiarkan anaknya memiliki hidupnya sendiri." Kizashi berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Ayah sudah tahu orangnya seperti apa, tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali, bagaimana ayah tahu aku akan menyukainya."

"Ayah yakin kau akan menyukainya, dia baik dan sangat tampan." Ucap Kizashi, tersenyum dan mengacungi jempol. "Mungkin hanya akan di langsungkan pernikahan sederhana, dia tidak terlalu suka kemewahan dan dia pun orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Apa ayah akan mendampingiku?"

"Tidak, dia akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu dan segera melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan di gereja, ayah harus jaga toko."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Bukannya seorang ayah wajib sebagai wali anaknya?"

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu berpikiran begitu, ini jaman modern, dia pun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan yang terlalu lama dengan proses-proses yang berbelit-belit."

Sakura terdiam, menatap ayahnya, wajah bahagia terus terpampang di wajah pria tua itu.

"Apa ayah akan bahagia jika aku menikah?"

"Tentu saja, ayah sangat menunggu hari itu, buatlah ayah bangga dengan bersama pria itu, jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa padamu. Berjanjilah pada ayah." Ucap Kizashi.

"Baiklah, aku melakukan semua ini demi ayah." Ucap Sakura, memeluk ayahnya, dia hanya ingin melihat ayahnya senang, jika pria ini memang di takdirkan untuknya, Sakura akan menjalani apapun sebagai takdirnya.

Kizashi sudah mengambil keputusan, seakan menjual anaknya, dia pun tidak begitu tahu akan Uchiha Sasuke ini, dia pria yang seperti apa, dia hanya terkenal karena kaya raya, Kizashi berharap jika Sasuke akan memperlakukan anaknya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di depan rumah Haruno, gadis itu masih berdiri menatap ayahnya, sedikit sedih, Sakura akan meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri.

"Ayah harus makan tepat waktu, jika ayah kelelahan sebaiknya ambillah seorang pegawai lagi, ayah harus menjaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu banyak minum-minum." Ucap Sakura, sekedar menasehati ayahnya sebelum pergi, selama ini dia yang rajin mengurus rumah dan ayahnya.

"Iya-iya, kau ini seperti ibumu saja, ayah akan baik-baik saja, kau pikir ayah sudah umur berapa yang harus di tegur lagi seperti seorang anak kecil." Ucap Kizashi dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin ayah melakukan semua yang aku katakan, ini hanya demi ayah."

"Ayah akan melakukan segalanya, tenang saja."

Sebuah pelukan perpisahan dari Kizashi pada Sakura. "Tolong jaga diri dan hubungi ayah jika kau sudah tinggal di sana, bersikaplah yang baik dan jangan pernah membangkang padanya."

"Apa yang ayah ucapkan? Aku akan mendengar perkataannya jika dia sudah menjadi suamiku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Melepaskan pelukan dari anaknya, merelakannya pergi, berharap ini menjadi hal yang baik untuk Sakura.

Mobil itu mulai melaju, Sakura menatap ayahnya yang masih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, sedikit aneh, Sakura sempat melihat wajah sedih ayahnya, seakan tidak rela membiarkan anaknya pergi, tapi ini pun keputusan ayahnya, dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya merasa bersalah akan dirinya yang terus menjadi seorang gadis tanpa pendamping hidup.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sakura pada pria yang menjemputnya.

"Tuan Uchiha memintaku untuk mengantar anda ke butik, dia sudah memesan gaun pengantin anda dan secepatnya ke gereja, tuan Uchiha sangat sibuk jadi tidak punya banyak waktu." Jelas pria yang memakai setelan jas serba hitam dan sebuah kacamata.

Sakura terdiam, acara pernikahannya terkesan terburu-buru, Sakura bahkan harus cepat-cepat memakai gaun pengantin tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu, berpikir jika calon suaminya orang yang super sibuk.

"Uhmm... Jadi, bagaimana tuanmu itu?"

"Tuan Uchiha, dia orang yang baik."

" _Sama seperti ayahnya, pria ini pun hanya mengatakan tuan Uchiha itu pria yang baik, aku tidak bisa percaya jika tidak melihat langsung orangnya."_

Sakura memandangi setiap area yang mereka lewati, beberapa menit berlalu mereka berhenti di sebuah butik, Sakura pun tahu akan butik terkenal itu, di depan pintu beberapa wanita seperti telah menunggu Sakura.

"Selamat datang, silahkan ikut kami." Ucap ramah para pegawai butik itu.

Sakura di minta untuk mengikuti mereka, berjalan masuk ke dalam toko dan menuju sebuah ruangan, di dalam sana ada sebuah gaun putih yang terpajang di manaquein, gaun yang indah dengan payet berkilau pada bagian perut, dada dan bagian punggung bawah, dengan lengan pendek yang di hiasi dengan renda, dan di bagian bawah leher menggunakan kain tile putih berkualitas, pada bagian roknya cukup lebar-mengembang dengan _peticoat._

"Silahkan ganti pakaian anda dengan gaun ini." Ucap salah seorang pegawainya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Sakura, gugup, dia baru saja memasuki butik yang terkenal dengan pakaian mahal dan berkelas.

Di bantu dua orang pegawai, Sakura mulai mengenakan gaun itu, sangat pas dan cocok untuk tubuhnya yang langsing dan putih, Sakura merasa sedikit takjub akan pilihan pria yang akan di nikahinya, gaun itu sesuai untuk tubuh Sakura, padahal mereka belum bertemu, Sakura jadi penasaran dengan calonnya ini.

Setelah selesai dengan gaun, dua orang lainnya meminta Sakura untuk mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan untuk _make up_ , rambut Sakura hanya di sanggul rapi dengan menempatkan bando dengan hiasan mutiara putih, Sakura meminta untuk tidak _make up_ berlebihan, pegawai itu mengikuti ucapan Sakura, wajahnya hanya akan di poles dengan _make up_ sederhana.

Selesai, seluruh pegawai yang sudah di bayar untuk menangani Sakura tersenyum senang, mereka pun suka melihat wajah gadis yang terkesan imut itu, gaun, tatanan rambut dan _make up_ nya sangat sempurna, sepatunya pun sudah di siapkan dan sebuah buket bunga di berikan pada Sakura, gadis itu berterima kasih dan pamit.

Para pegawai itu memberi semangat pada Sakura, dia pun sedikit terburu-buru, pria yang menjemputnya kembali mengantar Sakura ke tujuan utama mereka.

Tiba di sebuah gereja dengan memiliki halaman yang begitu luas, rumput hijau terbentang di seluruh halamannya, di sana hanya ada beberapa wanita, selebihnya pria dengan pakaian yang sama dengan orang yang menjemput Sakura, setelan hitam dan kacamata. Pintu mobil di buka dan Sakura mulai turun, seluruh mata tertuju pada Sakura, gadis itu tidak mengenal satu pun orang-orang yang ada di depan pintu masuk gereja, berpikiran jika itu keluarga pria yang akan di nikahinya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menghampiri Sakura, mereka berdiri dengan tenang dan tatapan itu tetap mengarah pada Sakura. Gadis ini sedikit malu, dia tidak pernah di tatapan seperti itu, memikirkan jika _make up_ nya tidak membuatnya terlihat aneh, rasanya menjadi kurang pe-de, Sakura merasakan itu.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja, di sana seorang pria dengan setelan jas putih berdiri membelakangi Sakura, gadis itu terus berjalan hingga berdiri tepat di samping pria dengan rambut hitam berstyle unik, melirik ke samping dan dia akhirnya bisa melihat siapa pria yang akan di nikahinya, seperti yang di ucapkan ayahnya, dia memang pria yang tampan tapi tidak dengan tatapan tenangnya itu, matanya terlihat kelam, dia pun melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis itu jadi mematung, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, Sasuke baru melihat wajah asli anak pak Haruno, selama ini dia hanya melihat Sakura dari foto dan belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakura secara langsung. Sasuke merasa dia jauh lebih cantik saat di lihat langsung.

"Eh-hem, kita akan segera melangsungkan upacara ini." Ucap seorang pendeta, membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Mereka berhenti bertatapan dan mulai melihat ke arah pendeta.

Sebuah cincin mulai di pasangkan masing-masing ke jari mereka, Sakura terus menatap pria yang terfokus memasang cincin pada jarinya, jika Sasuke menatapnya dia yang akan segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi suami-istri, pengantin pria kau boleh mencium istrimu." Ucap Pendeta.

Wajah Sakura merona, ini ciuman pertama untuknya, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi seperti apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya, hanya mencium singkat keningnya, wajahnya tidak menjauh dan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Setelah ini para anak buahku akan mengantarmu ke kediaman, para pelayan sudah menyiapkan segalanya, jika kau perlu sesuatu katakan saja pada mereka, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi sekarang?" Ucap Sakura, ada banyak hal yang ingin di tanyakannya pada Sasuke, tapi setelah acara pernikahan mereka malah akan segera berpisah.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku belum berkenalan denganmu."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, aku rasa itu sudah jelas." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan yang selalu terkesan dingin, Sakura sedikit tidak menyukainya tatapan itu.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" Gadis itu terlihat kecewa.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di luar kota, jadi mungkin selama sebulan aku tidak akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap Sakura sebelum pergi, Sasuke bisa melihat raut bingung dan juga raut yang seakan kesal padanya, Sasuke tidak ingin ambil pusing akan apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya, berjalan pergi dari atas pelaminan, beberapa orang juga mulai pergi, berjalan keluar dari gereja. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke, dia pergi dan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian yang cukup seksi berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, mereka bahkan sempat saling bertatapan dan berbicara.

"Nyonya, silahkan ikut aku." Ucap pria itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti pria itu berjalan keluar dari gereja, selama di perjalanan Sakura terdiam, merasa ini pernikahan yang sangat aneh, dia hanya menyelesaikan acaranya dalam hitungan 1 atau 2 jam, tidak seperti pernikahan yang pernah di lihat Sakura, butuh waktu dan berbagai macam persiapan, tapi kali ini dia malah tidak merasakan jika sebuah pernikahan itu begitu sakral sampai harus membutuhkan persiapan, semuanya terasa instan dan tahu-tahu dia sudah menjadi istri orang.

Menghela napas, dia tidak merasa bahagia, mengingat kembali wajah suaminya, dia pria tampan tapi Sakura tidak suka dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi itu dan lagi dia pergi bersama seorang wanita, membuyarkan pikiran negatifnya, beranggapan jika wanita itu mungkin pegawai suaminya.

Tiba di sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah dari luar dan sangat luas di dalam, Sakura sampai tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, merasa dia tengah bermimpi akan tinggal di sebuah rumah bak istana, seperti di gereja dan butik tadi, di depan rumah pun sudah banyak wanita berpakaian pelayan yang menunggu Sakura, menyambut hangat nyonya Uchiha itu dan memintanya mengikuti mereka.

Sakura di tuntun ke sebuah kamar, dengan pintu yang besar dan di buka lebar oleh dua pelayan, seorang lagi yang membantu membawa barang Sakura, gadis itu hanya membawa sebuah koper, isinya beberapa baju miliknya tak lupa sebuah foto dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura menatap kamar itu, begitu luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kamarnya dulu, tempat tidur king size, jendela yang besar, beberapa sofa berwarna kream yang empuk, kamar mandi mewah dan sebuah ruangan untuk menaruh pakaian, Sakura iseng masuk ke dalam setelah seorang pelayan mengatakan jika itu ruangan pakaian, tidak perlu lagi sebuah lemari, gadis itu memandang takjub ruangan itu, ada berbagai jenis desain pakaian, sepatu, hingga aksesoris.

"Siapa yang memiliki semua barang ini?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, jika ini adalah kamarnya dan kenapa ada barang orang lain dalamnya.

"Semua ini miliki nyonya." Ucap pelayan itu dan tersenyum.

"Mi-milikku! Mana mungkin! Aku tidak pernah membeli semua barang-barang ini." Ucap Sakura, terkejut.

"Tuan sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk anda nyonya."

"Dia baik sekali, apa kamar ini juga kamarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan nyonya, kamar tuan tepat di sebelah anda, tuan ingin nyonya punya area privasi sendiri jadi tuan memilih untuk anda memiliki kamar sendiri." Jelas pelayan itu.

Sakura merasa aneh, mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri tapi tetap harus tidur terpisah.

"Jika anda butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil kami, di sebelah ranjang ada tombol untuk memanggil pelayan jadi nyonya tidak perlu lelah untuk teriak."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Kedua pelayan itu pamit dan keluar menutup pintu, Sakura duduk di atas ranjang masih dengan gaunnya, dia benar-benar merasa sangat aneh akan pernikahan ini, sangat terburu-buru juga kamar yang terpisah, Sakura tidak merasa bahagia meskipun sudah menikah dan lagi suaminya pergi selama sebulan, itu waktu yang begitu lama, baru saja menikah dan dia sudah harus LDR-an ( _long distance relationship_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, awalnya Sakura akan menyesuaikan diri, berkeliling di dalam rumah itu, begitu luas, halamannya pun luas, pelayannya sangat banyak dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing, koki pun ada 5 dengan dapur layaknya restoran mahal, ada kolam renang, halaman dengan tatanan bunga yang indah dan harum, beberapa mobil mewah terparkir di garasi dan juga ada pos penjagaan, ada sekitar 10 orang yang berjaga di setiap sudut rumah ini. Jika ingin makan Sakura tinggal memesan ingin makan apa dan dari negara mana, setiap koki mampu memasak makanan jenis apapun.

"Nyonya, guru les anda sudah tiba." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Apa? guru les?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Iya, ini permintaan tuan, dia ingin nyonya kembali belajar."

"Kenapa aku harus kembali belajar?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah lulus SMA dan tidak perlu lagi untuk belajar.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah, tuan ingin anda belajar tentang tata kerama dan juga belajar bahasa inggris."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Kami hanya menyampaikan perintah."

"Cih, kenapa dia begitu peduli akan kepintaranku." Gerutu Sakura, dia tidak ingin kembali belajar tapi suaminya meminta hal itu.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mulai mengikuti pelayan yang menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman untuk belajar, seorang wanita sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Uchiha, biar akrab panggil saja Anko." Ucap ramah guru les Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat malas untuk belajar kembali, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengajariku, aku yakin umur kita pun tidak jauh beda."

"Aku sudah di bayar, jadi apa boleh buat sekarang kau adalah muridku dan aku gurumu."

"Apa yang kau ajarkan?"

"Tata kerama."

"Aku sudah bersikap sopan dan mengerti banyak hal tentang tata kerama, kenapa harus belajar lagi?"

"Tentu saja harus, kau sudah menjadi nyonya seseorang yang cukup terkenal, jadi kau pun harus meningkatkan nilai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura, menatap malas ke arah guru lesnya itu.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti caranya bersikap sebagai seorang nyonya besar."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, pasrah mengikuti ucapan Anko, dia mulai belajar cara jalan yang baik dan benar, cara berbicara, cara makan dan banyak lagi cara yang begitu elegan untuk di pandang.

Tepat jam 2 siang, pelajarannya berakhir, Sakura hanya mendapat pelajaran 2 jam dalam sehari, paginya dia akan belajar bahasa inggris, semuanya membuatnya malas untuk di lakukan.

"Nyonya, ini ada kiriman hadiah dari tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan.

Sakura tengah berbaring di kamarnya, pelajaran tentang tata kerama membuat semua badannya kaku, bahasa inggris membuatnya rahang dan lidahnya menjadi pegal, dia sampai sulit untuk mengucapkan bahkan hal yang dasar. Meminta pelayan itu menaruhnya di atas meja, setelah pelayan itu keluar, Sakura berjalan dengan malas dan melihat kotak hadiah yang cukup besar, membukanya dan sebuah gaun malam di dalamnya, di sana hanya tertulis 'semoga kau menyukainya', Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat senang, memandangi pintu dimana banyak pakaian yang belum semua di pakainya.

"Kau terlalu baik tuan Uchiha, tapi saat ini aku tidak butuh hadiah apapun darimu, aku butuh kau di sini dan berbicara padaku, berbicara selayaknya kau suamiku dan aku ingin kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat kecewa, menyimpan kembali gaun malam itu ke dalam kotak dan membungkusnya rapi, menyimpan kotak itu di meja dan tidak ingin menyentuhnya lagi, Sakura tidak ingin apapun dari Sasuke, dia ingin Sasuke segera pulang dan menjawab apapun yang akan di tanya Sakura.

Berjalan kembali ke atas kasurnya dan berbaring, rumah mewah dan apapun yang serba ada tidak menjamin seseorang akan bahagia, Sakura merasakan hal itu, dia tidak bahagia.

Berkali-kali Sakura hanya akan mendapat kiriman hadiah dan gadis itu tidak mempedulikan lagi hadiah yang di kirim, dia hanya menyimpannya begitu saja di meja hingga menumpuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Iwa.**

Sasuke tengah menatap berkas-berkas perusahaannya, hari ini dia sangat sibuk dengan beberapa _meeting_ dan mengecek setiap perusahaan miliknya.

"Apa dia sudah menerima hadiahnya?" Ucap Sasuke pada seorang pria yang merupakan pengawalnya, Sasuke baru ingat jika dia sudah mengirimkan hadiah untuk Sakura.

"Sudah tuan, tapi katanya nyonya ingin semua hadiah itu di kembalikan."

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung, dia sudah meminta asistennya untuk memilih gaun yang paling indah dan beberapa barang yang akan di sukai para wanita, tapi dia hanya mendapat tanggapan untuk di kembalikan.

"Para pelayan melapor, nyonya terlihat kesal akhir-akhir ini, dia kadang marah pada mereka dan juga menolak untuk mengikuti lesnya."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dia sama sekali tidak percaya jika sikap Sakura tidak seperti gadis yang di bayangkannya, mereka akan tenang dan menikmati apapun yang Sasuke miliki, tapi gadis itu sangat berbeda, Sakura seperti tidak menyukai atau menolak apapun yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan, mungkin dia hanya belum terbiasa." Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan kacamatanya.

"Mungkin aku perlu memberikan hadiah yang di sukainya, cepat tanyakan kepada para pelayan apa yang di sukainya." Ucap Sasuke pada pengawalnya.

Pria itu segera menghubungi para pelayan untuk menanyakan kesukaan nyonya mereka.

Karin, nama wanita itu, dia adalah asisten pribadi Sasuke, menatap malas akan sikap Sasuke yang mulai berubah semenjak menikah dengan gadis itu, dia seakan terobsesi dan ingin membuat gadis dari kalangan biasa itu bahagia, namun sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak pernah peka, tidak akan mudah membuat gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya bahagia.

"Tuan, kata nyonya, dia akan suka jika tuan segera pulang." Ucap pria itu, dia telah selesai menghubungi pelayan yang bertugas menjaga Sakura.

"Sampaikan padanya, aku akan pulang setelah pekerjaanku selesai." Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap tegas akan apa yang tengah di kerjakannya.

"Baik tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma-maaf nyonya, kata tuan dia akan pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai." Ucap pelayan itu pada Sakura.

"Apa? Dia membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura. "Baiklah, jika dia akan pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai, kalian jangan masuk ke kamarku setelah dia kembali!" Ucap Sakura, mendorong para pelayan yang selalu mengurus Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nyonya, tolong jangan lakukan itu, tuan akan marah besar." Ucap para pelayan itu, mereka takut jika di anggap tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Keluar!" Ucap Sakura dan terus mendorong mereka.

Setelah pintu tertutup Sakura menguncinya dari dalam, tidak peduli jika mereka menggedor-gedor pintu, Sakura sudah muak, awalnya dia baik-baik saja untuk mulai terbiasa, namun lama kelamaan Sakura menjadi jenuh dan menganggap rumah mewah ini hanya sebuah sangkar yang dia pun tidak bisa keluar seenaknya, bahkan mereka melarang Sakura untuk menghubungi ayahnya, mau kabur pun setiap sudut rumah di jaga ketat.

"Apa ayah berbohong padaku? Aku tidak menyukai ini, aku tidak suka tinggal di sini." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sedih, memilih untuk berbaring dan tidak akan keluar kamar sampai Sasuke kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dia tertidur setelah menangis, matanya sedikit bengkak dan dia tidak peduli, dia akan keluar seperti apa yang sudah di katakannya, perutnya lapar, tapi dia tetap akan berada di kamar.

Pintu terbuka, Sakura terkejut, dia mengunci pintunya tapi pintu itu bisa terbuka, berlari ke arah pintu dan menahannya agar tidak terbuka, namun sia-sia, pintu itu seperti di dorong oleh beberapa orang, pintu terbuka dan membuat Sakura mundur perlahan, hal yang pertama di lihat Sakura adalah Sasuke, dia pulang sebelum waktunya, tak lupa dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tenang itu. Pintu yang sudah di buka oleh beberapa orang kini di tutup dan hanya ada dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan juga wajahnya terlihat seperti sudah menangis, Sasuke melihat sekitar dan beberapa hadiah yang di kirimnya hanya terbungkus rapi dan di taruh begitu saja di meja.

"Kau tidak menyukai barang yang aku kirim?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Tegas Sakura, wajah sedihnya berubah marah.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia malah tertarik setelah mendapat tanggapan tidak senang dari Sakura.

"Kau pikir apa! Aku tidak butuh hadiahmu! Aku butuh kau di sini! Aku ingin kita bicara!" Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura terdiam, dia pun belum menyiapkan apa yang ingin di ucapkannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu menatap jam tangannya dan kembali menatap Sakura, gadis itu masih terdiam dan tidak juga berbicara padanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku sibuk."

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi selama itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengirim hadiah lagi, aku tidak suka."

"Baiklah."

"Aku tidak ingin les lagi!" Protes Sakura.

"Baik."

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan begitu enteng, lalu untuk apa kau memanggil guru les."

"Aku pikir agar kau tidak bosan dan bisa belajar selama tinggal di rumah."

"Belajar hanya membuatku bosan."

"Hn, akan ku pastikan mereka tidak datang lagi untuk mengajar. Apalagi?"

"Kenapa kamar kita harus terpisah?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa, aku pikir para pelayan sudah menjelaskannya."

"Kita sudah suami-istri, hal privasi bisa kita bagi bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu, apa artinya aku untukmu?"

"Seorang istri."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Ha, akhirnya aku tahu kau bagaimana tuan Uchiha, kau sungguh egois dan menyebalkan, jika kau ingin menikahiku hanya sebagai status orang yang sudah menikah untuk apa? Kau bisa mencari wanita lain yang akan menyukai hartamu dan kehidupan mewah." Sakura semakin kesal.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, dia bahkan tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya, melainkan tuan Uchiha, Sasuke tidak suka mendengar itu, membiarkan gadis itu puas berbicara, puas mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini di pendamnya, baru saja di tinggal 1 minggu 3 hari, istrinya sudah marah-marah dan memintanya segera pulang.

"Apa masih ada hal yang ingin kau katakan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap tenang meskipun Sakura sudah meledak-ledak di hadapannya.

"Aku sungguh kesal padamu." Ucap Sakura, marah pun membuatnya merasa sia-sia, Sasuke begitu tenang bahkan nada bicaranya terus datar dan tidak juga balik memarahi Sakura.

"Tolong jangan mengurung diri lagi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Apa itu perintah? Kau hanya memerintah saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Anggap saja."

"Aku tidak suka di perintah." Tegas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau sukai?"

"Yang aku sukai, kau selalu ada di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, keluar dari kamarku dan aku tidak ingin keluar dari kamar." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan maju dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, wajah gadis itu malah merona, dia bisa melihat lebih dekat wajah suaminya, tapi dia tidak akan tergoda hanya dengan wajah tampan itu, menggerakkan tangannya dan mendorong Sasuke keluar, tidak berhasil mendorong Sasuke dan mendapat sebuah pelukan dari suaminya.

"Aku sampai kebingungan bagaimana bisa menghadapimu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik, untuk pertama kalinya dia tertarik pada seorang gadis yang sikapnya sungguh berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang terus berusaha menggodanya. Sasuke tidak salah dalam menginginkan anak pak Haruno, tapi Sakura pun tidak tahu akan kebenarannya.

Sakura terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tenang di rumah dan tidak seperti ini?" Pinta Sasuke, lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wajah Sakura semakin merona, Sasuke pun tidak melepaskannya.

"Bersikap egois."

"Kau yang egois!"

"Sejujurnya aku berusaha untuk memahamimu, tapi sepertinya itu sangat sulit."

"Kau yang bodoh tidak bisa memahami keadaan."

Sakura mendorong Sasuke perlahan agar melepaskan pelukannya, mundur selangkah dan menatap kembali wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya menjadi seorang suami?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Awalnya kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi bukan hanya sekedar tahu nama saja, tapi mengenal dalam artian apapun yang dari pasangan masing-masing." Sakura menuntut akan hal itu.

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja."

 **Tok tok tok tok**

Ketukan pintu mengganggu pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke membuka pintu dan Karin tengah berdiri menunggunya. Sakura pun melihat wanita berkacamata itu, wanita yang sama saat setelah mereka menikah dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi tidak senang saat melihat wajah jutek wanita itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengecek berkas yang baru saja masuk." Ucap Karin.

"Baiklah." Sasuke beranjak pergi namun Sakura menarik lengannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Karin terkejut setelah pintu itu tertutup, baru kali ini ada yang berani padanya.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara dan kau mau pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Sakura, baru saja dia ingin mulai memahami Sasuke, namun wanita itu malah mengganggu suasana mereka.

"Kita akan berbicara lagi."

"Tidak, aku ingin kita bicara sekarang, apa pekerjaan lebih penting?"

"Hn, pekerjaan lebih penting, dengan begitu aku mudah memberikan apapun padamu." Ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat Sakura kesal, dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jika dia tidak butuh apapun dari Sasuke, yang di inginkan Sakura hanya perhatian dari Sasuke dan bukan sebuah hadiah mewah dan mahal.

Menghela napas dan melepaskan tangan yang sejak tadi menahan lengan Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sakura, meledak-ledak membuatnya lelah, dia sangat lelah hanya untuk menghadapi Sasuke, fisiknya seperti seorang pria dewasa namun mentalnya seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan masalah hubungan suami-istri, dia sama sekali buta akan hal itu, Sakura curiga jika Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah cinta dari pasangannya.

"Aku akan cepat." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu.

Karin yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar Sakura dan terlihat kesal, dia bahkan ngomel-ngomel setelah masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mendengar ucapanku, dia memang perlu guru les tata kerama." Gerutu Karin, dia tidak terima dengan sikap gadis itu, tiba-tiba menutup pintu darinya.

"Aku akan memecat mereka, Sakura tidak suka guru les." Ucap Sasuke dan sibuk mengecek berkas perusahaannya, dia terpaksa bekerja di rumah setelah mendengar Sakura mengurung diri.

"Apa! Tapi itu bagus untuknya."

"Aku memintamu memberi saran agar dia tidak bosan di rumah tapi Sakura tidak ingin ada guru les."

"Tapi sikapnya itu-"

"-Cukup Karin, aku akan mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Aku pikir kau menikahinya hanya karena membelinya dari orang yang tidak bisa membayar utang padamu."

"Dia istriku dan aku tidak membelinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar berubah." Ucap Karin, tangannya pun mulai nakal untuk sekedar menyentuh punggung dan lengan Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau butuh sedikit istirahat setelah buru-buru pulang gara-gara gadis itu merengek ingin kau pulang." Ucap Karin.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada Karin, tapi menghentikan gerakan tangan Karin yang hampir menyentuh bagian area sensitifnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Karin, bingung, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah menikah dan jangan menyentuhku seperti itu lagi." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah sering melakukannya."

"Dulu, tapi sekarang berbeda."

"Kau mencintai gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, aku pikir dia hanya sebagai barang yang kau beli." Ucap Karin dan kembali mencoba menyentuh Sasuke dan malah tangannya di tepis kasar dan membuat Karin marah.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu padaku? Kenapa sejak awal bukan aku saja yang kau nikahi!" Protes Karin.

"Jangan membuatku marah Karin." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

Wanita itu pergi dengan perasaannya yang sangat marah, dia bahkan membanting pintu kamar Sasuke, berjalan dengan cepat dan berhenti sejenak, menatap kamar gadis yang sudah merebut Sasuke darinya, kembali berjalan, dia akan membuat perhitungan agar gadis itu kapok dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, wanita licik itu tidak akan berhenti hingga Sasuke kembali padanya.

 **.**

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya, dia tidak lupa jika akan kembali ke kamar Sakura, setelah membersihkan diri, dia benar-benar merasa gerah, berjalan ke kamar Sakura, tidak perlu mengetuk dan masuk begitu saja, mencari gadis itu dan terdengar suara air di kamar mandi, gadis itu tengah mandi, Sasuke menunggunya dengan duduk di sofa, menatap hadiahnya yang hanya satu saja di buka dan lainnya dia biarkan terbungkus rapi.

"Ah ya ampun! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sakura, dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk, terkejut melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku pikir kau masih ingin berbicara."

"Uhm, aku pikir kau tidak menetapi janjimu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tatapan pria itu mengarah pada tubuh Sakura dan rambutnya yang tergerai basah, handuknya pun cukup pendek berada di tengah paha. Gadis itu menyadarinya jika tatapan pria yang duduk di sofa itu terus mengarah padanya.

"A-aku akan berpakaian dulu." Ucap Sakura, buru-buru pergi, mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

Gadis itu sudah menghilang ke dalam ruangan pakaian, Sasuke memegang dadanya, seakan tadi berdetak lebih cepat, tapi dia mengabaikannya, memikirkan jika detakan itu normal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura sudah kembali dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sofa yang sedikit jauh dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita harus berbicara lebih jauh lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia butuh informasi apapun dari suaminya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui Sasuke pria yang seperti apa? Bahkan keluarganya.

"Hn, apa?"

"Saat di pernikahan apa kau tidak mengundang keluargamu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi siapa para wanita saat itu?"

"Mereka hanya pegawaiku?"

"Lalu keluargamu? Ayah dan ibumu?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, aku hanya punya seorang kakak, tapi dia berada di luar negeri dan tinggal di sana."

"Uhm..., aku sangat penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menjadikanku istrimu, lagi pula aku pikir akan ada banyak wanita yang rela mengantri untukmu."

"Apa kau hanya akan berbicara omong kosong seperti itu?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, kau harus tahu, aku bosan di rumah, apa aku bisa keluar?"

"Tentu, tapi dengan dua orang pengawal."

"Aku ini bukan seorang artis yang harus di kawal." Protes Sakura.

"Tapi kau istri orang penting dan kau wajib mendapat perlindungan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bergerak maju dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke, menatap baik-baik wajah pria yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu, memastikan jika dia benar sudah menikahi seorang manusia yang bukan seorang alien.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau orang penting tuan."

"Mulai sekarang panggil namaku."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sangat penting." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin Sakura memanggil namanya. Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku jika tidak pernah bertemu?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui dirinya.

"Aku melihatmu dari toko ayahmu."

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Biasanya seseorang menikahi orang yang di sukai."

"Apa itu perlu di jawab?"

"Tentu."

"Iya."

"Lagi-lagi kau menjawab seakan perasaan itu mudah saja."

"Lalu, aku harus menjawab seperti apa?"

"Ah! Aku jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana menanggapimu, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita uhm...pa-pacaran dulu, aku ingin mengetahui segalanya darimu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, dia malu sendiri mengatakan 'pacaran'.

"Untuk apa kita pacaran jika kau sudah menjadi istriku?" Ucap Santai Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau aku cubit? Kau ini yaa, membuatku gemes saja." Ucap Sakura, dia menahan diri untuk tidak marah, tapi dia pun sangat ingin memukul wajah Sasuke, pria itu begitu polos, seakan tidak mengerti tentang perasaan seseorang.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kita pacaran, itu saja."

"Baik, apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada lagi."

"Kita harus ke ruang makan, sekarang sudah jam makan malam, kata para pelayan sudah beberapa hari kau tidak menyentuh makananmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Wajah Sakura merona, dia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke kadang akan terkesan manis padanya, rasa kesal dan marah Sakura seketika menghilang, memikirkan jika dia hanya kurang memahami pola pikir Sasuke.

Di ruang makan, meja makan yang panjang dan sudah terhidang beberapa makanan di sana, para pelayan terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura, mereka pun sangat khawatir akan kesehatan nyonya mereka.

"Di mana Karin?" Ucap Sasuke di sela makannya.

"Nona Karin ada di kamarnya, katanya dia ingin makanannya di bawa saja ke kamar." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Apa Karin wanita yang berambut merah itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Siapa dia?"

"Hanya asisten pribadi."

"Aku pikir dia seperti kepala pelayan." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh _, "Tapi aku yakin dia tidak hanya asisten pribadimu_." Batin Sakura. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu menyukai Karin, bahkan Sasuke sampai repot menanyakan keberadaan wanita itu.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Sasuke akan kembali ke kamarnya, Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, menyadari gadis itu tidak berhenti untuk mengikutinya, bahkan kamarnya sudah lewat.

"Aku ingin ke kamarmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu bagaimana kamarmu."

"Di kamarku begitu berantakan dengan berkas perusahaan."

"Apa itu hanya alasan agar kamar kita terpisah." Ucap Sakura, beranggapan seperti itu.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin ke kamarmu." Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke memilih diam dan terus berjalan, Sakura mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia masuk ke ruangan yang terus tertutup itu, pelayan pun tidak bisa masuk seenaknya jika Sasuke tidak berada di dalam, Sakura melihat meja kerja dengan berbagai kertas yang tertumpuk, ada foto keluarga Sasuke di dalam kamarnya, ranjang dengan ukuran king size, hampir sama luas dengan kamar Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan kembali melihat setiap berkasnya, dia akan sibuk lagi, menjadi orang kaya pun tidak begitu membuatnya mudah melakukan segalanya, Sasuke yang turun tangan langsung untuk masalah perusahaan. Kali ini dia tidak bisa fokus, sesekali dia akan melirik ke arah Sakura yang sibuk melihat seluruh isi kamarnya, di sebuah meja ada beberapa foto di sana, Sasuke menyimpan segalanya di dalam kamarnya, hal ini tidak membuat Sakura penasaran lagi, dia sudah berkeliling di rumah ini dan tidak menemukan satu pun foto keluarga Sasuke, memikirkan jika Sasuke lebih senang setiap foto keluarganya berada di dalam kamarnya. Sakura mulai melihat satu persatu, foto Sasuke saat kecil dan kedua orang tuanya masih ada, di salah satu foto pun Sakura melihat kakak Sasuke yang terkesan jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Apa kakakmu tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba kembali fokus pada kertasnya.

"Dia kadang akan ke sini dan selalu tiba-tiba, jadi aku tidak bisa menebak kapan saja dia akan datang." Ucap Sasuke, pura-pura sibuk menatap kertas-kertasnya.

"Uhm... aku pun penasaran pada kakakmu."

"Dia pria yang baik."

"Aku rasa kau juga orang yang baik, tapi terlalu baik."

"Kenapa kau simpan begitu saja hadiah yang aku berikan."

"Iya-iya, nanti saja aku urus itu, saat ini aku masih kesal padamu."

"Apa perlu aku mencarikan hadiah yang kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka hadiah, jangan memberiku lagi, aku sudah merasa cukup dengan isi lemari yang kau siapkan untukku." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Aku belum berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih untuk segalanya, sejak awal, tiba-tiba ingin menikah denganku dan mempersiapkan segalanya, ayahku benar, aku akan hidup dengan sangat layak jika bersamamu, aku pikir jika mungkin ini hanya caramu untuk peduli padaku, tapi kau salah."

"Salah? Aku hanya meminta saran pada anak buahku."

"Jangan minta saran lagi pada mereka, tapi tanyakan langsung padaku."

 **Kreeaaak...~**

Pintu terbuka dan Sakura mengintip ke arah pintu, seseorang seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar suaminya bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu dan lebih membuat Sakura terus menatap ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba masuk itu adalah pakaian tidur yang di kenakannya, pakaian tidur yang terkesan pendek dan sangat seksi, bahkan kain pada bagian perutnya terlihat transparan.

"Ada apa karin?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku setelah kau selesai makan?" Ucap Karin, dia tidak melihat Sakura yang malah seperti bersembunyi di sisi dinding, Karin belum melihatnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendirian." Ucap Sasuke, masih tenang dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Karin.

"Aku akan tetap membantumu, lagi pula malam ini biarkan aku tidur di kamarmu." Ucap Karin dengan sengaja membuat wajah yang terkesan menggoda.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan menatap malas ke arah Karin, dia baru saja melihat pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya di lihatnya, Sasuke pun hanya tenang dan tidak merespon ucapan Karin.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan asisten pribadi akan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sengaja berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke dan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke yang masih duduk santai di kursi kerjanya.

Karin dengan wajah bodohnya memandang hal yang tidak ingin di lihatnya, dia pun terkejut dan tidak tahu sama sekali jika Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke, diam seribu bahasa, apa yang bisa di ucapkannya, Sakura adalah istri Sasuke dan dia pun bukan siapa-siapa yang hanya sebatas asisten.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ucap Karin, memilih pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja menemani suamiku." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah meremehkannya.

"Sasuke, bukannya aku harus membantumu untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkasmu?" Ucap Karin, mencari alasan.

"Menyelesaikan berkas tapi pakaianmu sepertinya tidak cocok, lagi pula ini kamar dan bukan tempat kerja." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab setiap ucapan Karin, dia seperti membiarkan Sakura yang menjawabnya.

"Dengar yaa, selama ini aku selalu membantu Sasuke di kamarnya, Sasuke pun tidak protes akan pakaian yang aku kenakan." Ucap Karin, dia pun mulai kesal, mereka baru saja menikah dan gadis itu sudah seperti ingin mengendalikan Sasuke.

"Sekarang, aku sudah ada di sini, jadi aku ingin kau menggunakan pakaian yang sopan saat menemui suamiku." Tegas Sakura.

"A-apa! Sasuke, kenapa kau hanya diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!" Ucap Karin, hari ini dia sampai dua kali di buat kesal oleh gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta jawaban pada Sasuke jika aku masih bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Sakura, seakan menantang Karin.

Sakura sudah muak untuk melihat tingkah wanita itu, dia mungkin tidak tahu Sasuke bagaimana dulunya bersama wanita itu, tapi saat ini Sakura seakan ingin Sasuke hanya memandang dirinya sebagai istri yang sah. Ucapan Sakura tidak juga membuat Karin keluar, wanita itu pun masih mencari alasan untuk bisa membuat Sakura keluar lebih dulu, Karin sama sekali tidak di bela Sasuke, pria itu masih terdiam dan memandangi Karin dengan tenang, seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan wanita itu.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu bergerak, saat ini dia tengah gugup tapi hanya untuk mengusir Karin, duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke, pria itu sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Sakura malah akan lebih dulu bergerak mendekatinya.

"Apa kau akan berdiri saja di situ? Kau tahu ini waktunya untuk kami beristirahat." Ucap Sakura, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan sengaja memasang senyum puasnya.

"Sasuke." Rengek Karin, dia masih belum menyerah.

"Keluarlah, besok saja di kantor kita melanjutkan pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke, dia seperti mengikuti ucapan Sakura.

Karin menggeram kesal, Sakura terus tersenyum puas.

"Ah, tolong panggil suamiku dengan tuan Uchiha." Ucap Sakura sebelum Karin keluar.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah lama memanggil Sasuke seperti itu, bahkan sejak kami tumbuh bersama!" Karin semakin kesal di buatnya.

"Ini perintahku." Ucap Sakura dan masih memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Hanya Sasuke yang bisa memerintahku." Tegas Karin.

"Dengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Ba-baiklah." Ucap Karin.

Karin berbalik dan terlihat kesal, dia di usir 'lagi' oleh Sasuke, saat ini pun Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuhnya lagi, pintu sudah tertutup dan membuat Sakura menghela napas, dia baru kali ini melawan seseorang tapi tetap dengan memasang wajah tenangnya, aktingnya sudah berhasil, ingin beranjak dari atas pangkuan Sasuke namun kedua tangan kekar pria itu melingkar manis di pada perutnya.

"A-aku pikir aku sudah berhasil mengusirnya." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau hanya mencoba mengusirnya." Ucap Sasuke, memajukan wajahnya dan sengaja menempatkan jidatnya pada bahu kanan Sakura, gadis itu menjadi merinding sendiri, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat-sangat dekat dengan seorang pria.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan aku melakukan hal itu padanya?" Ucap Sakura, takut-takut, berharap dia tidak seperti membangkang atau melawan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Be-begitu. Kau harus kembali bekerja." Ucap Sakura, mencari alasan agar bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

"Tetaplah di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi tenang dan membiarkannya tetap duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke, bahkan hembusan napas itu bisa rasakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sakura.

"Karin?"

"Uhm, bisakah kau tidak membuatnya tinggal di rumah ini?"

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah sangat berjasa dan kami sudah tinggal bersama sejak kami masih kecil."

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau sungguh aneh, kalian sudah akrab sejak kecil, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak bisa saling menyukai?"

"Dia hanya di bawa oleh ayahku, aku pun tidak berhak mengusirnya, dia sudah seperti orang terdekat untukku, aku tetap menghargainya walaupun sikapnya kadang buruk." Ucap Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kau pun bebas memerintah." Tambah Sasuke, mengangkat wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada perut Sakura.

Menyadari Sasuke yang melepaskannya, Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan menjauh, jantungnya hampir copot, detak jantungnya begitu cepat tadi, berharap Sasuke tidak merasakannya.

"Apapun? Bahkan untuk melarangmu pergi bekerja atau meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku." Ucap Sasuke, dan tersenyum tipis di hadapan Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika tanggapan Sakura malah ingin memerintahnya.

Sakura bisa melihat itu, sudut bibir pria yang terus memasang tatapan tenangnya sempat tersenyum, meskipun tidak lebar, merasa jika pria itu akan semakin tampan jika tersenyum. "Aku pikir, aku pun bebas memerintahmu." Itulah yang di inginkan Sakura.

"Perintahmu tidak berlaku padaku." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, seakan tidak ingin di tantang oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak menyangka jika kau berhasil membuatku tenang setelah kau kembali." Ucap Sakura, dia memuji akan sikap Sasuke yang tahan terhadapnya, bahkan marah pun Sasuke tidak balik marah padanya.

Berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi tidak keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Sakura malah naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur di sana. Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu, dia sudah menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur di atas ranjangnya, ada seorang gadis yang tidur di ranjang, bahkan Karin pun di larangnya untuk tidur di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, hari ini aku akan tidur bersamamu, kau itu suamiku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun." Ucap Sakura, tidak menatap Sasuke, dia sedang berusaha menutupi wajah malunya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali tersenyum, aneh, untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang membuatnya senang, hal ini pun tidak pernah terjadi saat dia bersama Karin. Beberapa menit berlalu, menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk tidur, Sakura berpura-pura sudah tidur, dia bisa merasakan ranjang Sasuke yang bergoyang dan juga dia pun merasakan tangan pria itu seakan memintanya untuk berbalik, Sakura seakan pasrah, dia berbalik dengan terus menutup matanya dan Sasuke mendekapnya.

Sasuke mulai menutup mata, Sakura membuka matanya dan tidak bisa melihat mata Sasuke, dia tepat berada di depan dada Sasuke, kali ini Sakura tidak gugup atau pun ragu lagi, memeluk Sasuke dan menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan pria itu, Sasuke merasakannya dan semakin mendekap Sakura. awal dari sebuah hubungan yang tidak terburu-buru, Sasuke pun menikmatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun di pagi hari, Sakura tidak terbiasa untuk bangun siang, merasakan jika sebuah tangan masih memeluknya, hari ini dia merasa senang, kemarin mereka sudah saling berbicara, meskipun masih ada beberapa hal ingin Sakura ketahui dari Sasuke, beranggapan jika nantinya dia pun akan bisa mengetahui segalanya, memandangi wajah Sasuke, dia tidur begitu damai, Sakura tidak hentinya menatap wajah suaminya, dia begitu tampan, perlahan-lahan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura, lebih terdengar berbisik, perlahan-lahan dan mulai memajukan wajahnya, berhasil mengecup kening Sasuke dan turun dari ranjang, dia sukses tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Berjalan keluar dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar itu, ada dua orang pelayan yang menunggu Sakura di depan kamarnya.

"Nyonya?" Ucap mereka, mereka pun tidak tahu jika Sakura berada di kamar tuan mereka.

"Shhhtt... jangan berisik." Ucap Sakura.

Kedua pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Dengar, jaga pintu kamar Sasuke dan jangan membiarkan siapapun masuk. ini perintah dari Sasuke, aku akan kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik nyonya." Kedua pelayan itu mulai berjaga walaupun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus menjaga pintu kamar tuan mereka.

Sakura bergegas ke dapur, hari ini dia pun ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Pagi ini para koki hanya berdiri mematung dan memastikan jika nyonya mereka tidak apa-apa di dapur, Sakura yang sibuk memasak dan para koki yang ketakutan, berkali-kali Sakura harus di tegur untuk hati-hati.

"Pelan-pelan nyonya."

"Hati-hati panas nyonya."

"Cerewet! Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa masak." Protes Sakura, dia pun kesal mendengar teguran para koki itu.

Masakannya sudah selesai, Sakura meminta para koki untuk menatanya dan menyiapkannya saat Sasuke sudah turun. Berjalan dengan ceria kembali ke lantai dua, Sakura merasa bangga sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya, melihat para pelayan yang masih berjaga, Sakura hanya ingin mereka menghalangi Karin masuk begitu saja ke kamar Sasuke, tapi sepertinya wanita itu belum juga bangun dan iseng ke kamar suaminya.

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa nyonya perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, mulai sekarang kalian tidak perlu mengurusku lagi, aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Ta-tapi nyonya, ini perintah tuan."

"Kalian harus tahu, mulai sekarang aku pun sudah berhak memerintah, ini yang tuan kalian katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum bangga.

"Ba-baik nyonya." Kedua pelayan itu pamit dan Sakura segera masuk.

Mencari Sasuke dan dia tidak ada di atas ranjang, terkejut dengan pria itu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar berisikan pakaian, dia hanya mengenakan celana kain panjang dan belum menggunakan bajunya, Sakura hanya mematung, memandangi tubuh suaminya, otot perut dan lengan, tubuh ideal yang selalu para pria banggakan, menutup hidungnya, Sakura tidak ingin terlihat bodoh hanya gara-gara mimisan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terbangun setelah mendapat sebuah kecupan di jidatnya, tapi tetap berpura-pura tidur.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan membuat para koki tidak memiliki pekerjaan." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata begitu peduli pada mereka."

"Dan juga di dapur cukup berbahaya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. "Kau tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun." Tambahnya dan membelai pipi gadis itu.

 **Blusshh...**

Wajah Sakura merona, masih pagi dan membuatnya deg-degan parah. Lagi-lagi sebuah perlakuan manis dari Sasuke.

"A-aku akan hati-hati, tenang saja." Gugup Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memakai kemejanya dengan rapi dan mulai memasang dasi.

"Biar aku saja." Sakura menawarkan diri, dia ingin memakaikan dasi pada Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Sasuke.

"Dasar tidak peka, biar aku saja." Ucap Sakura, menarik dasi Sasuke, dia sedikit kesusahan dengan tinggi badan Sasuke. Pria itu mencari cara agar Sakura tidak berjinjit, sengaja duduk di atas meja kerjanya agar sedikit menyamai tinggi Sakura.

Semburat merah di wajah Sakura, dia pun menyadari jika Sasuke terus menatapnya, dia harus fokus pada dasi Sasuke dan bukan tatapan suaminya.

"Aku pikir kau menikmatinya." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar menggoda Sakura.

"Diam, aku akan mencekik lehermu dengan dasi ini jika banyak bicara." Ucap Sakura, dia masih berusaha fokus walaupun wajahnya terus merona.

Selesai, mengangkat wajahnya dan Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya, dia ingin segera pingsan, baru kali ini melihat pria yang sangat tampan seumur hidupnya.

 **Cup...~**

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, setelah mengecup singkat bibir istrinya.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia hanya mengangguk dan mundur perlahan.

Sasuke merasa sangat senang, aneh, dia benar-benar menikmati waktu dengan istrinya. Meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya sarapan, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

Di meja makan, para koki mulai menghidangkan makanan yang Sakura masak.

"Ini buatan nyonya, tuan." Ucap para koki.

"Hn."

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa melarang nyonya, dia bahkan memukul kami jika melarangnya." Curhat para koki, salah satu dari mereka kena pukul Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menegurnya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan melirik ke arah Sakura, memastikan istrinya mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar, aku hanya ingin mencoba membuatkanmu sarapan." Protes Sakura.

Karin pun baru datang ke meja, dia sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya dan masih tetap saja menurut Sakura roknya itu terlalu pendek dan pakaian atasnya terlalu ketat, seakan-akan ingin menonjolkan apa yang di milikinya.

"Apa kau lupa nona, aku sudah memberimu perintah untuk menggunakan pakaian yang sopan." Tegur Sakura.

Urat-urat di kepala karin bermunculan, dia baru saja tenang dan akan berpura-pura lupa tentang perangnya yang tadi malam, sekarang dia kembali mendapat omelan gadis yang membuatnya sangat-sangat kesal.

"Semua pakaianku seperti ini." Ucap Karin, mulai menantang Sakura.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, menatap Sasuke, berharap suaminya mengerti akan tatapannya.

"Karin ganti pakaianmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ucap Karin, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke menegur pakaiannya, sejak dulu dia selalu mengenakan pakaian dengan desain yang biasa dia gunakan.

"Sakura memintamu untuk memakai pakaian yang sopan, aku pikir itu baik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tangan Karin gatal ingin menjambak rambut _softpink_ yang panjang itu, berharap dia pun bisa menggunting-gunting rambut itu agar puas, berjalan dengan kesal dan kembali ke kamarnya, dia harus mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengacungi jempol ke arah Sasuke, dia akhirnya bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit peka padanya, Sasuke ikut mengacungi jempol dan menatap jempolnya itu, sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti akan arti acungan jempol Sakura. Para pelayan dan koki yang menatap wajah bingung Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, mereka bisa di pecat detik ini juga, baru kali mereka mendapat ekspresi berbeda dari tuan mereka.

Karin kembali setelah mengganti pakaian, rok panjang hingga ke lutut dan jas kerja yang lebih longgar dari ukuran badannya. Sakura tersenyum puas. Wanita itu mulai duduk dan sarapan di siapkan untuknya, mulai menyuapi makanannya dan wajahnya terlihat aneh, memuntahkan makanannya dan terlihat marah.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa terasa asin! Kalian koki macam apa!" Ucap kesal Karin.

"Jangan memarahi mereka, itu buatanku." Ucap Sakura dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia sengaja memisahkan masakan untuknya dan Sasuke dengan Karin.

"Apa! Kau tahu, ada banyak koki yang pintar masak, kau tidak perlu membuat makanan." Protes Karin, merasa jika dia berbicara pada Sasuke, pria itu akan mengacuhkannya lagi. Menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih sarapannya, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan menghabiskan sarapannya, dia suka akan masakan Sakura, beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Sakura, bergegas mengikuti Sasuke dan tidak peduli akan omelan Karin.

Wanita itu sangat kesal dan malah memarahi para koki dan pelayan, mereka pun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, selama ini tidak ada yang berani melawan Karin, tapi istri tuan mereka sangat-sangat berani untuk melawan wanita yang sudah lama tinggal bersama tuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Para pekerjaan yang berada di kediaman Sasuke mulai sibuk membicarakan nyonya mereka, hal ini menjadi trend topik, baru kali ini ada yang melawan Karin dan juga dia sangat ramah pada siapapun, tidak membentak-bentak para pelayan bahkan memberi saran untuk para pelayan yang masih gadis, Sakura pun tidak banyak menuntut, dia malah ingin bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa harus teriak pada setiap pelayan.

"Nona Karin selalu bersikap baik di hadapan tuan dan tuan besar, dia menjadi suka seenaknya di kediaman." Curhat para pelayan.

"Pantas saja mukanya terlihat menyebalkan, mulai sekarang jika dia marah pada kalian, lapor saja padaku, aku yang akan melawannya." Ucap Sakura, dia bukan gadis yang biasa yang hanya akan merengek dan bersikap lemah, hidup berdua bersama ayahnya membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat.

Para pelayan bersorak gembira pada Sakura, mereka merasa jika tuan mereka tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup.

"Eh-hem, apa kalian tidak punya kerjaan sampai harus bergosip?" Ucap seorang pria, dia menegur seluruh pelayan, mereka pun segera pamit pada Sakura dan pergi.

Sakura menatap pria itu, dia lupa akan kepala pelayan sebenarnya yang ada di rumah besar ini, seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut orangesnya, tatapannya terlihat ramah tapi setiap ucapannya sangat tegas.

"Maafkan aku nyonya, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka jadi bersantai dan tidak melakukan tugas mereka dengan benar." Ucap Jugo.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah, aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu melirik jam dan sekarang dia bingung mau melakukan apa, para guru lesnya sudah di berhentikan Sasuke sesuai keinginannya dan juga para pelayan tidak bisa seenaknya menemaninya bercerita.

"Aku akan keluar." Ucap Sakura, memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu dari pada bosan sendirian di dalam rumah, dia tidak benar-benar sendirian, tapi setiap orang di rumah ini harus bekerja.

"Siapkan mobil untuk nyonya." Ucap Jugo dengan menggunakan _walkie-talkie._ "Oh iya, ini untuk nyonya, tuan yang menitipkannya padaku jika nyonya akan keluar." Lanjut Jugo dan memberikan sebuah kartu kredit pada Sakura.

"Untukku?"

"Iya, nyonya."

"Kenapa kau tidak beri uang tunai saja, sejujurnya aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan kartu." Tolak Sakura, dia belum siap hidup menjadi orang yang kaya raya dan hanya tinggal gesek.

"Maaf nyonya, tuan tidak memberikan uang tunai padaku dan jangan lupa nomer pin untuk kartunya." Ucap Jugo dan menyebutkan nomer pin agar Sakura mengingatnya.

"Ternyata rumit juga menjadi orang kaya, jadi aku bisa menggunakan kartu ini semau ku?" Ucap Sakura, memasang wajahnya yang seakan dia gadis matre.

"Tentu nyonya." Ucap Jugo dan tersenyum.

"Dasar Sasuke, dia ini bodoh yaa, terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh." Ucap Sakura dan Jugo hanya menahan tawa. Bahkan nyonya barunya berani mengejek Sasuke.

"Mobil sudah siap." Ucap seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya, mereka ada dua orang dan siap mengantar Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah, satu lagi nyonya." Ucap Jugo sebelum Sakura pergi, mengambil sebuah ponsel baru dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Katanya ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari tuan, tolong di terima."

"Wah, ini ponsel model terbaru, kenapa harus repot-repot memberikanku yang seperti ini, padahal ponsel biasa pun sudah cukup." Ucap Sakura, dan menatap setiap inci ponsel itu.

"Tuan ingin yang terbaik untuk nyonya, di dalamnya sudah ada nomer ponsel tuan."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Dia mulai berjalan dan di susul oleh dua orang pria berbadan kekar, menurut Sakura mereka terkesan sangat mencolok, Sakura seperti seorang artis yang harus membawa pengawal.

Naik ke dalam mobil dan mulai iseng mencoba ponsel barunya, melihat nomer kontak dan hanya satu nomer ponsel yang ada di sana.

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sakura mengganti namanya dengan **Tuan Sasuke** , menurutnya lebih lucu menggunakan nama itu dari pada harus lebih formal, memencetnya untuk _video call_ , Sakura ingin tahu respon Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Di kantor perusahaan Uchiha.**

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ponselnya berdering, Karin melihat Sasuke yang langsung berhenti melihat berkas perusahaannya, biasanya Sasuke akan mematikan ponsel yang mengganggunya saat jam kerja. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dan menggeser layarnya.

"Aku pikir kau sangat sibuk."

Karin mendengar suara itu, itu adalah suara Sakura, dia yang sudah mengganggu Sasuke, tapi pria itu tetap mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku sangat sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat datar, tapi dia sangat senang, Sakura menghubunginya langsung.

"Kau sangat sibuk tapi tetap mengangkat ponselmu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tetap meladeni Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas ponselnya, kau berlebihan lagi."

"Aku pikir benda itu akan selalu kau gunakan."

"Ah, kau benar, oh iya, aku sedang keluar, apa aku boleh jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tentu, lakukan apa yang kau suka, tapi pulanglah sebelum sore." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau baik sekali, kenapa harus pulang sebelum sore?"

"Aku akan pulang cepat."

"Hoooo..~ baiklah, tuanku, aku akan mengikuti perintahmu, dah, selamat bekerja." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan sengaja memasang wajah termanisnya sebelum _videocall_ mereka berakhir.

"Kau memanjakannnya lagi?" Ucap Karin, menatap malas pada Sasuke.

"Ini hanya untuk membuatnya senang." Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak suka padanya." Tegas Karin.

"Dia juga tidak suka padamu." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kau hanya membelanya?" Protes Karin, merasa Sasuke terus-terusan membela Sakura dari pada dirinya.

"Dia istriku."

"Ah, alasan itu lagi, aku yakin sekarang dia hanya baik di hadapanmu, tapi lama kelamaan dia akan berubah menjadi wanita licik yang hanya menginginkan hartamu. Aku bertaruh, dia mungkin akan berbelanja menghabiskan kartu kreditmu itu." Ucap Karin.

"Jika kau menang, aku akan melarang Sakura memerintahmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun ikut taruhan Karin.

"Baik! Jika aku menang, aku bebas melakukan apapun pada istri jahilmu itu." Ucap Karin, dia tidak sabar ingin membalas Sakura.

Pada kartu kredit yang di pegang Sakura, semua pengeluarannya akan terkirim ke ponsel Sasuke sebagai _mobile banking_. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun yang di belinya.

 **.**

Kembali pada Sakura.

Dia tiba di sebuah mall yang merupakan mall terbesar dan teramai di kunjungi di Konoha, sekedar berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat apapun, memikirkan jika dulu dia sangat sulit untuk membeli sesuatu dan harus menabung, sekarang dia bisa dengan mudah membeli apapun yang di inginkannya.

Hanya melihat dan mengamati benda-benda yang di pegangnya, beberapa aksesoris membuatnya tergiur, tapi mengingat aksesoris yang masih banyak di dalam ruangan pakaiannya Sakura mengurunkan niatnya, dia tidak butuh aksesoris apapun lagi.

Kembali berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian khusus pria, berbalik dan menatap kedua pria yang masih setia menjaga Sakura.

"Kalian ini benar-benar mencolok." Ucap Sakura.

"Ehem.. Maaf nyonya, ini perintah tuan."

"Lain kali kalian harus menggunakan pakaian kasual yang santai, kalian tahu, orang-orang sibuk menatap ke arah kalian."

"Baik, nyonya."

"Dan tolong pelankan suara kalian, jangan panggil 'nyonya' terus, itu membuatku malu."

"Baik, nyonya." Mereka seperti tengah berbisik.

"Ya sudah, apa kalian tahu apa warna yang Sasuke sukai?"

"Biasanya tuan suka menggunakan warna yang gelap."

"Uhm... warna gelap yaa." Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam toko itu, dia mencari rak bagian dasi, melihat baik-baik beberapa dasi bahkan meminta saran pada kedua pria itu, mereka hanya mengangguk setuju setiap dasi yang pilih Sakura, gadis itu menjadi malas mendapat tanggapan mereka.

"Kami pikir tuan akan menyukai apapun yang nyonya pilihkan."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika kalian bisa berkata bijak seperti itu."

"Heheheh, kami hanya menyarankannya, nyonya."

Sakura pun memilih dua dasi, dia ingin Sasuke menggunakan dasi yang di belikan untuknya walaupun secara teknis itu adalah uang Sasuke juga dan Sakura tidak sepenuhnya membelinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih dan silahkan datang lagi." Ucap ramah pegawai itu setelah Sakura melakukan pembayaran.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, karin terburu-buru mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan melihat pesan _mobile banking_ yang masuk.

"Lihatlah, dia bahkan membeli dasi, untuk apa dasi seorang pria, aku yakin dia membelinya untuk pria lain, dasar gadis licik, dia akan menghabiskan uangmu perlahan." Ucap Karin.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Sasuke, Karin begitu keras kepala ingin menjatuhkan Sakura.

Kembali ponsel Sasuke berdering, tiga _americano_ , dan tiga tiket nonton, setelahnya tidak ada lagi, hanya sampai tiga tiket nonton. Jika itu selalu berjumlah tiga, Sasuke memikirkan jika Sakura pun melibatkan dua anak buahnya yang terus menjaga Sakura.

"Kau terlalu curiga padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau harus tegas Sasuke. Kau hanya percaya pada sikapnya yang polos, aku tidak yakin itu adalah sikap aslinya."

"Cukup Karin, tolong selesaikan semua berkas ini, aku akan pulang lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau akan pulang duluan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi-"

"-Aku percayakan padamu."

Sasuke berjalan keluar, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi jika Karin ribut terus untuk membahas Sakura dan menjelekkan istrinya, Sasuke tidak pernah marah untuk Karin yang mengatakan buruk pada Sakura, memikirkan jika pertengkaran antara wanita yang tidak perlu membuat Sasuke turun tangan selama itu pertengkaran yang masih aman.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah berada di rumah, dia menikmati jalan-jalannya dan tidak memberi batasan untuk sekedar bercerita dan bercanda dengan kedua pria yang terus mengawalnya, kali ini Sakura di dapur dan melihat para koki yang seluruhnya adalah pria, mereka begitu mahir untuk membuat setiap masakan.

"Nyonya, tolong jaga jarak." Tegur para koki. Mereka benar-benar takut jika saja Sakura akan terluka.

"Iya, kalian tenang saja." Ucap Sakura, dia harus berdiri di garis yang para koki sudah tandai, bukannya mereka tidak sopan pada nyonya besar mereka, hanya saja mereka menjaga agar tidak kena marah.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu mereka." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan mundur perlahan hingga menabrak dada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang."

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau tidak di dapur." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kau dan para koki itu sama saja, kenapa terus melarangku ke dapur?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika dapur itu berbahaya."

"Iya-iya." Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya, jika di rumahnya dulu dia yang akan rajin memasak untuk ayahnya sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan itu untuk memasak.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan keluar, gadis itu mengajak Sasuke ke kamarnya, dia ingin memberikan dasi yang sudah di belinya.

"Yaa.. aku tahu ini juga uangmu, tapi aku ingin kau memakai sesuatu yang aku pilihkan." Ucap Sakura dan memberikan dua dasi yang sudah di belinya.

"Uhm, jadi ini alasan kau membeli dasi." Ucap Sasuke dan memikirkan ucapan Karin yang meleset.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Raut wajah Sakura terlihat khawatir, beranggapan jika pilihannya tidak sesuai selera Sasuke.

"Tidak, akan aku gunakan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini aku kembalikan, aku sudah menggunakannya, maaf aku ikut membelikan minuman dan tiket nonton untuk para pengawal hari ini, aku tidak tega hanya menikmatinya sendiri." Ucap Sakura dan memberi kartu kredit milik Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kau simpan saja, ini sudah menjadi milikmu dan gunakanlah sesuka hatimu." Sasuke mengambil kartu kredit itu dan menaruh kembali ke tangan Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi kau bersikap baik."

"Apa kau sudah senang?"

"Kau sangat pandai membuat seseorang bahagia, tuan." Ucap Sakura, dia bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk suaminya, dia senang, pikiran buruknya tentang Sasuke sudah menghilang, ayahnya tidak pernah salah untuk mengucapkan apapun, pria yang di peluknya memperlakukannya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang antara Sakura dan Karin tidak akan pernah berakhir, Sasuke membiarkan mereka dan menjadi orang yang netral, jika Karin sudah sangat keterlaluan dia akan mendapat teguran dari Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke semakin menyukai istrinya, dia bahkan kadang akan meminta Sakura ke kamarnya, walaupun melakukan hubungan suami-istrimu masih belum di lakukan Sasuke hingga Sakura sendiri yang memintanya, masih sebatas berciuman dan pelukan, tapi hal itu akan tertunda cukup lama, Sakura malah tengah menikmati menjahili Karin agar wanita itu yang kapok meladeninya.

Hari ini Karin akan pergi bekerja, menatap seluruh pakaiannya di lemari dan membuatnya teriak kesal, seluruh pakaiannya di ganti dengan pakaian yang sangat-sangat sopan dan dengan warna yang cukup mencolok.

"Sasuke, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan." Rengek Karin.

"Hn, aku akan menegurnya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi itu hanya sebuah ucapan yang tidak akan terjadi, Sasuke tidak benar-benar menegur Sakura.

Berikutnya, Sakura sengaja mengunci kamar Sasuke dari dalam agar Karin tidak bisa masuk, menggendor-gedornya pun Sakura tidak ingin membukanya untuk Karin. Wanita itu hanya di buat stress.

Bukan hanya pakaian Karin yang di ganti, Sakura pun kadang sengaja menambah garam ke makanan Karin atau menaruh serangga di dalamnya, para koki tahu tapi mereka pura-pura tidak melihat apapun. hal ini menjadi semacam gerakan melawan Karin, para pekerjaan yang sudah lama bekerja di kediaman Uchiha menyadari jika Karin yang hanya sebatas pegawai saja harus menyadari kedudukannya, mereka pun sudah lelah dan muak untuk mendapat teguran kasar dari Karin jika dia tidak senang, selalu memperlakukan buruk para pelayan dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah peduli jika Karin melakukan itu, kali ini mereka merasakan perubahan sikap tuan mereka selama sudah memiliki istri.

 **.**

Hari sudah malam, saat ini Sakura tengah berada di kamarnya dan Sasuke akan menemaninya tidur, pria itu pun lelah untuk mengurus perusahaannya, memilih kamar Sakura untuk beristirahat dari kamarnya akan selalu tertumpuk kertas.

"Apa aku bisa mengusir Karin?" Ide yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, Karin sudah lama tinggal bersamaku, dia sudah seperti keluarga dan kau tidak boleh mengusirnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa kau tidak marah jika dia melakukan hal seenaknya pada para pelayan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak suka akan sikapmu seperti ini." Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Memeluk erat Sakura. "Aku pikir kau pun sudah harusnya berhenti menjahilinya." Ucap Sasuke, saat ini yang di butuhkan adalah istirahat.

"Apa kau membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun."

Sasuke sudah menutup matanya, Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dan belum juga tidur, dia hanya ingin membalas sikap Karin dan sedikit mengubah sikap seenaknya wanita itu, semakin memandang Sasuke semakin membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura manja. Pria itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura, hanya bergumam dan menunggu istrinya berbicara. "Aku rasa uhm... a-aku siap untuk... itu..." Sakura bingung sendiri untuk mengucapkannya.

"Siap untuk apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti akan gelagat aneh Sakura.

Sakura mendekat ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik, wajah sudah semakin merona. "Anak." Bisik Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum, Sakura sudah siap akan hal itu, dia tidak keberatan jika Sakura pun menginginkannya, malam ini Sasuke akan menunda waktu istirahatnya dan melayani istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin hari Karin merasa jika Sasuke semakin dingin padanya, dia hanya akan bersikap ramah pada Sakura dan bersikap biasa pada Karin, wanita ini pun sudah kalah dalam berbagai macam taruhannya dengan Sasuke, selalu membuat Sakura buruk di hadapan Sasuke namun tidak terbukti jika wanita itu memang akan melakukan hal buruk Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kita harus genjatan senjata sekarang, aku lelah untuk melawanmu." Ucap Karin, dia sudah kalah sejak awal.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau sadar posisimu dimana." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak benar-benar melawan Karin, tapi dia menikmati setiap menjahili wanita itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mencari masalah lagi dan akan bersikap sebagai asisten pribadi sebagaimana mestinya, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu kebenaran tentang tuan Uchiha." Ucap Karin, ini adalah senjata terakhirnya, ucapan genjatan senjata itu hanya alasannya saja, Karin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, dia ingin tahu reaksi Sakura seperti apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai penasaran, masih ada hal yang tidak di ketahuinya dari Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau tidak perlu tahu, bukannya kita sedang genjatan senjata, mencari masalah denganmu tidak ada gunanya untukku, lagi pula aku akan kalah lagi." Karin sengaja memancing Sakura.

"Kau sangat pandai membuat alasan, kalau ini hanya bualan semata aku pun tidak peduli, lagi pula aku sudah mengetahui segala hal dari Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, masih menahan diri.

"Begitu yaa...~ Jadi kau pun sudah tahu jika kami dulunya selalu tidur bersama? Atau melakukannya sebelum kau menjadi istrinya, kau sudah bukan lagi wanita pertama untuknya." Ucap Karin, dia bisa melihat raut tidak senang dari Sakura, dia berhasil menggoyahkan hati wanita itu. "Uhm... dan satu hal lagi, kau pun harus sadar diri akan posisimu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi ayahmu? Apa kau tahu ayahmu sekarang di mana? Dan juga sebuah kebenaran yang harus kau ketahui, Sasuke membelimu, ayahmu sendiri yang menjualmu agar utangnya lunas, selama ini Sasuke berpura-pura baik padamu untuk menutupi segala hal yang sudah di lakukannya, Sasuke itu sebenarnya adalah seorang monster yang jika mengamuk siapapun tidak bisa menahannya." Sebuah senyum puas di wajah Karin, kali ini dia akan menang, bahkan gadis itu tidak membalas setiap ucapannya. "Ah, maaf aku harus kembali ke kamarku, dah...nyonya Uchiha." Sebuah seringai yang di tampakkan Karin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Di pikiran Sakura hanya di penuhi dengan ucapan Karin, dia bahkan terlihat sedikit murung, hal tidur bersama Sasuke tidak membuatnya peduli, saat itu pun dia sadar jika Sasuke selama ini hidup bersama Karin, tapi tidak dengan ucapan Karin tentang ayahnya dan sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah di tunjukkannya, Sasuke selalu menahan diri di hadapan Sakura, dia masih penasaran meskipun Sasuke sangat baik padanya, dia tetap tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura yang terus murung, wanita itu bahkan tidak datang ke kamarnya lagi, Sakura mulai tidur di kamarnya sendiri beberapa hari ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah pintunya, belum sempat membuka pintu, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan mengajak Sakura ke kamarnya. "Eh? Sa-Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin kau di kamarku."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di kamarku." Ucap Sakura dan menahan tarikan tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin saja." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Kau menjadi aneh, biasanya kau akan ceria dan lebih senang tidur di kamarku, kali ini apa yang sudah terjadi? Katakan saja padaku."

"Apa aku boleh menghubungi ayahku?"

"Tidak." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke masih melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan ayahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan untukmu menghubungi ayahmu, lagi pula kau sudah menjadi istriku."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi mengunjunginya, setidaknya kau harus menghormati ayahku sebagai mertuamu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Lagi-lagi kau menjawab seperti itu, dia masih ayahku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu atau menghubunginya?" Sakura mulai merasa aneh, ini bukan hal yang biasanya, Sakura boleh pergi kemana pun tapi tidak boleh mengunjungi ayahnya.

"Kita tidak perlu membahasnya, aku pun sedang lelah." Ucap Sasuke, menarik Sakura untuk ke kamarnya, namun gadis itu menarik balik tangan Sasuke untuk tidak mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

"Beri aku alasan yang logis agar aku tidak membahas lagi ayahku." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan dia ingin suaminya itu menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Aku ingin segera istirahat." Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya butuh sebuah alasan! Katakan saja jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau hanya membeliku seperti sebuah barang dari toko ayahku!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya bahkan menatap marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu mengetahui hal yang sudah lama di lupakannya, dulu dia memang hanya berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai barang yang di belinya, tapi setelah menjadikannya seorang istri Sasuke seakan kehilangan dirinya yang sebelumnya, tegas dan seperti tidak peduli pada gadis manapun, dia ingin membuat Sakura bahagia dan menyembunyikan semua kebusukannya sebagai seseorang yang tidak pandang siapapun jika akan menagih setiap utang yang orang-orang pinjam darinya. Egois dan arogan, begitulah sikap asli Sasuke, dia menutupinya dengan rapi dan hanya memasang sikap baiknya pada Sakura, sebuah topeng terus menutupi wajahnya, kali ini topeng itu perlahan-lahan retak.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura, menuntut kebenaran dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin kita tidur bersama, kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke, memilih untuk tidak menatap Sakura dan tidak ingin membahas tentang sisi lain dirinya.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya akan perubahan sikap Sasuke, tatapan lembut itu berubah seketika hanya dengan membahas ayahnya, dia bahkan tidak ingin menatap Sakura dan berbicara jujur.

Di balik semua itu, Karin masih memperhatikan mereka, sebuah senyum mengambang di wajahnya, dia sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, setelahnya Sakura akan membangkang pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun pasti tidak akan terima dengan sikap Sakura, wanita itu akan mendapat masalah jika membuat Sasuke marah besar, dia akan benar-benar melihat sikap asli Sasuke, Karin menikmati pertengkaran kecil ini yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besar.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Sakura meminta para pengawal untuk menemaninya lagi pergi untuk jalan-jalan, itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk Sakura bisa kabur, dia berpura-pura masuk ke dalam toilet dan kedua pengawal itu masih menunggu, keadaan toilet yang sedang ramai dengan orang-orang yang keluar masuk, mereka terus mengawasi, saat sedang lengah, Sakura bergegas mengikuti kerumunan para wanita dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pengawal itu, kabur secepat mungkin, Sakura akan mendatangi toko ayahnya, di saat jam segini toko masih buka dan berharap bertemu dengan ayahnya, namun hal itu sia-sia, toko mereka sudah di bongkar dan tengah di bangun bangunan baru, Sakura tidak percaya ini, dia berjalan ke arah rumahnya, kembali berharap bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, namun sayang sekali, rumah itu kosong, kata orang-orang yang tinggal di dekat rumah Sakura, ayahnya pergi setelah Sakura di jemput oleh seseorang, mereka pun tidak tahu ayah Sakura kemana, ayahnya juga tidak menitipkan nomer ponsel atau alamat baru pada tetangganya.

Sementara itu, para pengawal melapor pada Sasuke jika nyonya mereka tidak kembali dari toilet hingga dua jam lamanya, mereka pun meminta para wanita lain untuk mencari seorang wanita dengan rambut _sofpink_ nya di dalam toilet, namun mereka tidak menemukan wanita seperti itu.

Sasuke terlihat marah, kali ini dia benar-benar marah, Sakura kabur darinya dan dia tidak senang, menghentikan setiap pekerjaannya dan akan pergi mencari Sakura.

"Sudah aku katakan, dia itu hanya baik di awal, sekarang Sakura akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Jika aku bertemu dengan Sakura, setelah ini aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu, apa kau lupa jika di kamar Sakura ada alat penyadap suara." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Karin, kali ini riwayatnya akan tamat, Sasuke sudah mengetahui segalanya dari sikap aneh Sakura akhir-akhir ini, beranggapan jika Sakura tidak mempedulikan ucapan Karin, namun karena ucapan itu membuat Sakura menjadi marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi begitu saja dan membuat Karin ikut marah, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke yang selama ini selalu membelanya, kini di pikirannya hanya ada Sakura, dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Karin, Sasuke terus menghargai Karin hanya karena orang tuanya meminta Sasuke untuk berjanji menjaganya sebagai orang yang di pungut oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke, sejujurnya Karin hanya anak dari keluarga yang di benci kedua orang Sasuke, mereka licik dan ingin membalas mereka dengan menggunakan anak mereka sendiri, Karin lebih patuh pada ayah Sasuke dan dia tidak tahu jika kedua orang tuanya yang asli adalah yang di lawannya sendiri, Karin sudah bersama orang tua Sasuke sejak dia masih bayi.

Masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui Karin, semua barang bukti tentang data riwayat Karin pun sudah di musnahkan, dia hanya tahu jika keluarga Uchiha memungutnya dan menjadikannya sebagai anggota keluarga. Sekarang dia tidak akan mendapat apapun dari Sasuke, pria itu sudah menjauh selama-lamanya, bahkan Karin terancam akan di usir oleh Sasuke, hal yang selama ini Karin tidak bisa percaya, hanya karena wanita itu Karin yang sudah lebih lama hidup bersama Sasuke akan pergi selama-lamanya dari keluarga Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Kakinya sakit tapi Sakura tidak peduli, dia terus berjalan dengan wajah murung dan sedih, tidak tahu harus mencari ayahnya kemana lagi, putus asa. Selama ini dia terus mempercayai ucapan ayahnya tentang Sasuke, yaa, dia percaya, percaya hingga melupakan ayahnya yang sekarang berada dimana, Sakura akhirnya sadar jika ini adalah alasan Sasuke melarangnya untuk menghubungi atau mengunjungi ayahnya, entah apa yang sudah di perbuat Sasuke pada ayahnya, dia orang yang cukup berkuasa.

Mengingat Karin, Sakura tahu jika dia akan mendapat segala informasi apapun dari Karin, tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun terus berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha yang cukup jauh dari arah jalannya sekarang.

"Nyonya!" Teriak beberapa orang, mereka berhasil menemukan Sakura.

Wanita itu malah berlari dan tidak ingin di tangkap, dia hanya ingin bertemu Karin, sedikit takut jika Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang di lakukannya, dia sudah membangkang pada Sasuke dengan tidak mendengar perintah pria itu.

Wanita itu sudah tidak kuat berlari, anak buah Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya, mereka menahan Sakura yang terus mengamuk, Sasuke pun ikut bersama mereka, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menatap istrinya itu, dia terlihat marah, kali ini bukan marah yang akan cepat redah jika Sasuke berbuat manis lagi padanya.

"Jangan berkeliaran sendirian lagi, aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal." Ucap Sasuke, dengan tatapan dingin dan nada bicara yang santai.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Karin." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap istrinya.

Sakura terkejut dan bahkan mulutnya seakan membeku tidak bisa berbicara, tatapan Sasuke yang tidak pernah di lihat sebelumnya, itu seperti sebuah tatapan hampa dan ada gejolak marah di sana.

 **Plaak! Bughht...bughhtt.!**

Sakura semakin terkejut, beberapa pria yang menahan pergerakannya jatuh tersungkur, wajah mereka di tampar keras dan perut mereka di tendang oleh Sasuke. Sakura terus memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sasuke, dia sedang marah, tapi masih dengan tatapan dingin, takut, Sakura menjadi takut, ini adalah sisi lain dari suaminya yang tidak di ketahui Sakura.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba menahan keras istriku." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar aneh, itulah yang di pikirkan Sakura, sejak tadi Sasuke yang memerintah mereka untuk menangkap Sakura dan Sasuke pun marah mereka menahan Sakura, seakan Sasuke melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada anak buahnya.

"Sekarang kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, wanita itu masih bingung dan takut, memandang sekitar dan anak buah Sasuke masih merintih kesakitan, itu pukulan yang cukup keras.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura pun mulai takut pada Sasuke, dia benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari sikap sebelumnya. Berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memegang tangan pria itu, bahkan tangan Sakura terasa dingin, Sasuke bisa merasakannya, dia membuat Sakura takut padanya, menghela napas, pria ini lepas kendali, Sakura sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Aku tahu kakimu sakit." Ucap Sasuke, menyadari sejak tadi Sakura tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Mengubah tatapannya menjadi seperti biasanya lagi, dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan sikap lepas kendalinya dan yang membuat Sakura takut padanya.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura benar-benar takut, tidak ada tempat untuknya berlindung, memeluk Sasuke dan mencoba melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, menganggap itu hanya sebuah mimpi dan terus mengulang kalimat dalam pikirannya jika suaminya itu baik,

Dia pria yang baik,

Dia sangat baik.

Dia baik.

Baik...

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari Sakura termenung di kamarnya, walaupun dia menjadikan Karin sebagai rivalnya di rumah ini, Sakura tidak benar-benar benci pada Karin, berharap bertemu dengannya di rumah namun sudah beberapa hari Sakura tidak melihatnya berkeliaran di dalam rumah, bahkan para pelayan pun tidak tahu keberadaan Karin, Sakura yakin jika Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, menoleh ke arah pintu dan itu adalah Sasuke, dia bahkan datang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih, Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba mencari tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menemukan ayahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayah ada dimana?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak sabar ingin tahu ayahnya dimana, sebelumnya, Sasuke mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia pun tidak tahu ayah Sakura di mana, dia berjanji pada Sakura akan mencari ayahnya dan membawanya langsung pada Sakura.

"Polisi menemukan seorang pria yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri ayahmu, awalnya aku tidak percaya, saat melihat mayatnya, itu benar adalah ayahmu, mereka menemukannya meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, dia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya mulai terbendung dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke padanya, Sakura hilang kesadaran dan menjatuhkan dirinya, Sasuke segera menahan Sakura dan mengangkat ala bridal style, dia pun tidak percaya jika reaksi istrinya akan seperti ini, walaupun matanya tengah tertutup, air mata itu mulai menetes, dia benar-benar terpukul akan kematian ayahnya.

Sasuke segera menempatkan Sakura di ranjangnya dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memanggil dokter secepatnya, dia pun tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Seorang dokter sudah selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan mungkin syok, apa dia sudah mendengar sesuatu?"

"Dia mungkin belum bisa menerima kematian ayahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat dan juga, selamat tuan, istri anda sedang hamil, aku harap istri anda menjaga diri dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, dia akan cepat stres dan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya."

"Baik, dok, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Dokter pun mulai di antar keluar. Sakura sudah mulai sadar, menatap Sasuke dan kembali menangis memegang tangan Sasuke dan masih tidak percaya akan ayahnya.

"Besok kita akan menguburnya bersama, kata dokter kau harus banyak istirahat, kau sedang hamil sekarang." Ucap Sasuke

Wajah senang tak tampak dari Sakura, dia jauh terlihat lebih sedih, Sasuke tidak menyukai ini, dia sedang senang namun tidak dengan Sakura, seharusnya ini menjadi berita yang membuatnya senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iring-iringan orang dengan berpakaian serba hitam, tak lupa sebuah peti mati yang di bawa mereka, kemudian peti itu di turunkan ke dalam liang yang sudah di gali, menurunkan perlahan hingga peti itu berada di dalam tanah dan di tutup kembali dengan tanah, karangan bunga menghiasi tempat peristirahatan Haruno Kizashi, Sakura masih tidak percaya jika ayah pun akan segera menyusul ibunya, dari seluruh yang orang datang, hanya Sakura yang terlihat sedih, dia bahkan terus di papah oleh Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat kepergian ayahnya. Sesekali Sakura akan melihat ke beberapa orang yang datang, Karin masih tidak di lihatnya, memikirkan Karin yang entah berada dimana, ini sangat aneh, batin Sakura, dia merasa jika Karin seakan menghilang dari kediaman, kadang wanita itu akan kembali menantang atau mengganggu Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan pemakaman, Sakura di antar Sasuke ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, sejak tadi dia terus menangis dan saat ini sorot matanya begitu hampa, dia merasa sangat kehilangan, Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sakura yang tidak juga mengubah wajah sedihnya.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mata onyx itu masih menatap Sakura, dia tidak senang akan hal ini, memikirkan kapan istrinya itu akan kembali berwajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, tolong jaga dirimu dan jangan melakukan apa-apa dulu, panggillah para pelayan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke, menyentuh perlahan wajah Sakura, sekedar menghapus bekas air mata itu, mengecup kening istrinya dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura tidak juga menatap Sasuke, pikirannya tengah kosong, tidak bisa berbuat apapun, semua hal yang ingin di ketahuinya seakan terkunci rapat dan dia tidak akan mengetahui apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dengan sebuah mobil, menuju sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh, seperti gudang lama, di sana pun banyak anak buah Sasuke yang berjaga, pria itu berjalan ke arah salah satu ruangan dan menatap seseorang yang selalu akan memasang senyum manis itu.

"Wah-wah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi, tuan Uchiha." Ucap Karin, kondisinya sedikit buruk, kedua tangan dan kakinya di rantai, wajahnya seperti sudah di pukul.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan dingin dan sorot mata yang begitu hampa, dia pun tidak peduli dengan kondisi Karin.

"Aku tersanjung, kau masih ingin melihatku, sebelumnya, aku harap Sakura akan segera mengetahui segalanya, suaminya itu hanya seorang pembunuh, bermain dengan cara kotor agar mendapat segalanya, selamanya kebusukan itu tidak akan mudah kau tutupi, tuan Uchiha." Ucap Karin.

Wanita itu mengingat saat Sasuke memintanya untuk membunuh ayah Sakura dan membuat seolah-olah itu adalah kecelakaan, sama halnya dengan ayah Sasuke yang meminta Karin untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau pun akan memanfaatkanku, kau dan ayahmu sama saja, tapi aku pun tidak keberatan, awalnya aku sangat benci pada Sakura, dia mengambilmu begitu saja dariku, membunuh ayahnya pun aku tidak masalah, hanya saja, sekarang aku merasa kasihan padanya." Ucap Karin, dia masih tersenyum walaupun di sekujur tubuhnya penuh bekas luka.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, sekarang ayah sudah tidak ada dan kau akan ku bebaskan." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku membebaskanmu selamanya."

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan yang sedang tenang, suasananya pun dimana para pekerja sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, berjalan dengan santai dan tetap waspada, beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura terus memikirkan Karin, dia tidak mengerti, Karin tiba-tiba menghilang dari kediaman dan Sasuke pun seakan tidak peduli, dia merasa sedikit senang, akhirnya wanita yang selalu mencari perhatian pada suaminya sudah tidak ada, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura merasa seperti yang dia inginkan, wanita yang tengah hamil 5 bulan ini berusaha mencari tahu tentang Karin. Mencoba bertanya kembali dan sedikit mengancam para pelayan, mereka akhirnya mengatakan jika Karin tidak pulang sejak dia pergi bekerja dengan tuan mereka, ucapan terakhir Karin padanya selalu membuatnya penasaran, hal apa yang telah Sasuke sembunyikan darinya.

Melirik area sekitar, tidak ada satu pelayan yang tengah berkeliaran di area kamar Karin, benar, Sakura ingin memastikan sesuatu, dia mendatangi kamar Karin dan berharap mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk. Memutar gagang pintu kamar itu dan terkunci, menghela napas, dia tidak bisa masuk, mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura harus mencari kuncinya, tapi itu akan membuat para pelayan curiga dan bisa saja mereka membocorkan hal aneh yang sedang di lakukan Sakura.

Mundur sejenak, dia tidak bisa mencari informasi apa-apa di kamar Karin yang terkunci, mendatangi kamar Sasuke, sekarang kamar itu tidak akan di kunci lagi, tapi hanya Sakura yang bisa masuk ke sana. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika, dia butuh sebuah informasi, menatap sekeliling kamar Sasuke, timbul sebuah ide, Sakura malah sibuk mengacak-ngacak kamar Sasuke, berharap dia akan mendapat apapun di kamar Sasuke, hingga beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu jadi lelah sendiri, dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun, merebah diri di ranjang dan mengelus perlahan perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan?" Ucap Sakura, dia amat sangat penasaran. "Apa Karin di usir? Saat itu aku hanya bercanda, sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan Karin ada, suasana rumah jadi terasa membosankan, aku jadi tidak mendapat rival atau menjahilinya lagi." Tambah Sakura, dia pun merasakan kehilangan akan rivalnya itu.

Kembali Sakura mencoba mencari sesuatu, kali ini mencari di ranjang, di atas dan di bawah, dia masih tidak menyerah, melihat ke bawah ranjang dan di sana cukup bersih, tidak ada apa-apa, sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa, berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke ke kamarnya, seorang pelayan lewat dan menanyakan makan siang Sakura.

"Nyonya, ingin makan apa untuk makan siang?"

"Uhm... aku lagi ingin makan yang pedas-pedas, tapi jangan terlalu pedas yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik, nyonya."

Sakura ingin ke kamarnya saja dan beristirahat sebelum jam makan siang, dia jadi bosan dan tidak bisa mengganggu pelayan yang sedang bekerja, masuk ke kamar dan kembali berbaring di ranjang miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kamar Karin terkunci, kamar Sasuke tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura memikirkan jika mungkin Karin meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarnya. Wanita itu kembali sibuk mencari sesuatu di kamarnya, bahkan di sela-sela lemari hias dan setiap sudut ruangannya.

Sesuatu seperti di plester pada area langit-langit laci meja, Sakura berusaha mengambilnya dan sebuah _flashdisk_ yang cukup kecil, melirik sekitar, dan terus menggenggam benda kecil itu, mencari sebuah _notebook_ yang terdapat di kamar Sasuke, wanita itu memilih kamar mandi tempat yang paling aman dari CCTV, mulai melihat isi _flashdisk_ itu, hanya ada sebuah video yang tidak begitu jelas, gambarnya pun tidak menampakkan siapa-siapa, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar sebuah suara, itu adalah suara Karin dan Sasuke, mereka tengah berbicara.

" _Carilah Kizashi di alamat ini, kau bebas melenyapkannya."_

" _Ada apa? Aku pikir kau sudah bahagia bersama anaknya, kenapa harus menghabisi ayahnya?"_

" _Dia masih memikirkan ayahnya dan mementingkan pria tua itu, jika dia sudah tidak ada dia tidak akan memikirkannya lagi, lagi pula dia tidak harus memikirkan pria yang sudah menjual anaknya."_

" _Kau sungguh aneh Sasuke, baiklah, ini hanya demi dirimu, sejujurnya aku pun tidak suka akan istrimu itu."_

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan video itu, detik berikut, Sasuke terekam dan berjalan keluar, video itu tiba-tiba menjadi hitam dan tidak ada lagi video, tapi ada sebuah di sana.

" _Sakura, jika kau menemukan flashdisk ini, mungkin itu akan lebih baik, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah percaya padaku, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih buruk dari yang kau kira, larilah darinya, ini bukan sebuah perintah, aku pun tidak ingin kau bersama Sasuke, dia milikku dan selama-lamanya menjadi milikku."_

 **Kreek.**

Sakura mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka, wanita itu mengintip sejenak dan melihat Sasuke di sana, dia pulang ke rumah, mencabut _flashdisk_ itu dan membuang di tempat sampah, menyimpan notebook yang di pegangnya di laci yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, berjalan keluar dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sakura? Kau ada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit terkejut mendapat istrinya berada di kamarnya.

"Be-begitulah, Lebih nyaman saat di kamarmu." Gugup Sakura, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kau pulang lebih cepat."

"Hn, aku ingin beristirahat beberapa hari sambil menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan lebih cepat ke arah istrinya dan memeluknya lembut. "Kau pun sebaiknya lebih banyak beristirahat." Tambah Sasuke. melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa tidak enak, setelah mendengar semuanya, Sakura sangat-sangat marah, tapi mengingat tingkah laku Sasuke yang memukul anak buahnya, hal itu malah membuat wanita ini menjadi takut, bahkan pelipisnya mulai berkeringat.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, hari ini Sakura terlihat aneh, dia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamar Karin di kunci?" Pertanyaan yang sangat ingin di ketahui Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tidak senang akan pertanyaan istrinya itu. "Karin sendiri yang menguncinya."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan kamar Karin? Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku hanya penasaran saja." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajah dan membuatnya sangat terkejut, tatapan Sasuke yang berbeda lagi, seakan dia sedang marah tapi di tahannya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan membahas Karin atau apapun mengenai dirinya." Ucap dingin Sasuke, bahkan tatapan itu berubah menjadi sedikit tajam.

Sakura menundukkan wajah dan mengangguk perlahan, saat ini hanya ada perasaan takut yang terus menyelimuti dirinya, dia takut pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, itu adalah ruangan CCTV, para anak buahnya melapor hal yang sedikit aneh pada nyonya besar mereka, dia mengendap-ngendap ke depan kamar Karin, tapi saat tahu kamar wanita itu terkunci, dia pun pergi, berikutnya, setelah keluar dari kamarnya pun Sakura terlihat aneh, dia masih mengawasi dan terakhir, CCTV yang hanya Sasuke yang bisa lihat, itu adalah di kamarnya, Sakura mengambil sebuah _notebook_ dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, semua ini menjadi terasa aneh bagi Sasuke.

Pria itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin di sembunyikan Sakura, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana, _notebook_ nya pun kembali pada tempatnya, mengecek isi _notebook_ nya dan di dalam pun tidak tersimpan apa-apa, ini membuatnya penasaran, memikirkan jika mungkin Sakura sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah kamar Sakura, membukanya dengan kasar, dia melihat istrinya yang tengah membaca di sebuah sofa, perutnya pun sudah semakin besar dan sangat-sangat menonjol.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun terkejut pintu kamarnya di buka dengan keras.

Pria itu berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Sakura. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan, wajahnya sedikit merona, Sasuke dengan santainya mengatakan dia mencintainya. "Kau tahu, aku berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman di sini dan akan menyediakan segalanya untukmu."

"A-aku tahu." Gugup Sakura. Sasuke sudah tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka jika seseorang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tatapan Sasuke menjadi tajam. "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandiku dan membawa _notebook_ kemarin?" Sasuke menuntut Sakura untuk berbicara jujur.

Tatapan Sakura begitu terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan mengetahui hal yang sudah di lakukannya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun selain membersihkan wajah." Gugup Sakura, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

 **Praanggg!**

Cangkir teh Sakura di banting Sasuke, pria itu benar-benar marah, Sakura menjadi takut, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jika kau berbicara jujur, aku tidak akan marah padamu." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya tidak pernah meninggi di hadapan Sakura, namun tatapan itu terus menuntut Sakura.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Bohong Sakura, dia hanya bisa terus berbohong demi keselamatan diri dan anaknya, dia tidak ingin hidupnya cepat berakhir hanya karena dia ingin marah akan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke terlihat menghela napas kasar. "Begini saja, aku akan menjawab apapun yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar memancing Sakura untuk berbicara.

"A-apapun?" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat ingin bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, apapun?" Sasuke memasang wajah topengnya dan duduk dengan santai di sofa, posisi Sakura agak sedikit menjauh, Sasuke tahu jika saat ini Sakura takut padanya.

"Dimana Karin? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sakura, jika dia bisa bertemu Karin maka dia bisa bertanya apapun, Sakura yakin jika Karin akan berbicara lebih jujur dari pada Sasuke.

"Karin?" Sakura mengangguk, dia pun melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke, seakan tatapannya itu kosong. "Dia sudah mati." Dengan entengnya Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu.

Sakura kembali terkejut, dia pun tidak percaya jika satu-satunya orang yang bisa di harapkannya, sudah tidak ada.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Karin sudah mati?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak bisa percaya akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin hanya kecelakaan."

 **Deg.**

Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak, ucapan Sasuke sama seperti saat Sakura menanyakan tentang ayahnya, kembali mengingat video itu, Sasuke ingin Karin membunuh ayahnya, tapi Karin pun seperti ikut di lenyapkan.

Pria itu duduk lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan ingin mengecup kening istrinya, namun hanya ada penolakan yang di dapatnya, Sakura mundur perlahan, Sasuke menatapnya dan bergegas berdiri.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin di ganggu." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, sengaja mengambil kunci kamar Sakura dan mengunci istrinya dari dalam. Sakura mendengar dengan jelas suara kunci itu, berdiri dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah pintu, memutar gagang pintu dan tidak bisa terbuka.

"Sasuke? Kau mengunci pintu?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit memukul-mukul pintu, tidak ada balasan apa-apa, Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura terdiam dan tidak peduli akan ucapan istri tercintanya.

Sakura menjadi panik, berjalan ke arah jendela, berusaha membuka jendela itu dan sepertinya jendela itu memang terus tertutup dan terkunci, Sakura tengah di kurung. Bingung dan tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan suaminya itu, dia tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke yang menahannya di dalam kamar, dia tidak berbuat apa-apa selain ingin mencari, air matanya pun menetes, sekali lagi dia tidak bisa beranggapan jika suaminya itu orang yang baik, ucapan Karin semuanya benar, Sasuke tidak seperti pria yang idamkan Sakura, merosotkan diri dan terus menangis, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kamarnya Sakura hanya akan terbuka saat jadwal makan, makanannya pun akan di bawa ke kamar, mau seenak apapun menu makanannya, Sakura sudah tidak menyentuh makanannya seharian, dia hanya terus berbaring di kamarnya.

Pelayan yang bertugas menangani Sakura memberikan laporan pada Sasuke jika nyonya besarnya tidak ingin makan apapun, makanan yang di tempatkan pada mejanya tidak juga di sentuh hingga dingin.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Sakura dan membukanya, kamar itu terasa sunyi dan seperti tidak ada siapapun di dalam, Sasuke melihat gundukan pada ranjang Sakura, beranggapan jika istrinya hanya tertidur seharian. Berjalan ke arah sisi ranjang dan menatap istrinya itu, sejujurnya dia tidak tega akan hal ini, tapi rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Sakura jauh lebih besar.

 **Braakk..!**

Sasuke terkejut, menatap ke arah pintu dan pintu itu tertutup. Pria itu berlari dengan cepat dan membuka pintunya, sayang sekali, pintu itu di kunci Sakura, wanita itu berhasil berpura-pura bersembunyi saat Sasuke mendatangi ranjang, dia bersembunyi di balik pintu dan saat lengah, Sakura berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, beberapa pelayan yang melihat Sakura berlari terkejut, begitu juga para pengawal tengah berjaga di dalam area rumah, mereka berusaha menahan Sakura untuk tidak kabur, wanita itu terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan yang terjadi membuatnya tersandung, Sakura terjatuh, para pengawal berusaha menahan nyonya mereka agar tidak sampai ke lantai, namun sayang sekali, Sakura terlihat tidak sadarkan diri, yang lain membantu Sasuke untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat, melihat Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, hal ini cukup gawat, bahkan wanita itu tengah hamil 8 bulan.

 **.**

 **Instalasi Gawat Darurat (IGD)**

Seperti sebuah karma, Sasuke mendapat kabar buruk akan istri dan anaknya.

"Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka." Ucap seorang dokter yang menangani Sakura, wanita itu mengalami benturan yang cukup keras pada perutnya, dia mengalami pendarahan dan dalam keadaan kritis, begitu juga dengan bayi yang di kandungnya.

Sasuke terlihat kesal, dia tidak ingin ada yang pergi darinya, bahkan itu anaknya, tapi dia jauh lebih mencintai istrinya. "Tolong selamatkan istri ku." Ucap Sasuke, dia pasrah akan apapun, saat ini istrinya menjadi hal utama untuknya.

Dokter itu bergegas mengoperasi Sakura dan berusaha menyelamatkannya, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu hingga operasi itu berhasil atau tidak, keduanya benar-benar terancam, wajah Sasuke terlihat ketakutan, pikirannya kacau, dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran istrinya yang ingin kabur darinya, dia sudah berbuat banyak hal tapi pada akhirnya hal itu tidak membuat Sakura bahagia, jalan yang di tempuh Sasuke salah, dia sangat salah untuk tetap menginginkan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setahun berlalu.**

Rumah yang terasa semakin sunyi, beberapa pelayan sudah di kurangi dan hanya ada satu koki yang tersisa, pemilik rumah ini memecat beberapa dari mereka, para anak buahnya hanya berjaga dan kadang bersantai, tingkah tuan besar mereka menjadi aneh semenjak masalah yang terjadi padanya setahun yang lalu.

"Apa kalian pikir jika tuan menjadi lebih lembut akhir-akhir ini?"

"Sudah, jangan membahas tuan, jika dia dengar kalian akan di tembak di kepala."

Di kamarnya, kini tidak lagi terdapat tumpukan kertas, Sasuke memindahkan semua berkas dan peralatan kerjanya di ruangan lain, saat ini, dia hanya ingin kamarnya tertata rapi dan bisa memaksimalkan kamarnya sebagai tempat untuk istirahat dan berdua dengan istrinya.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi dia seakan tidak lelah untuk mengurusi seorang wanita yang hanya duduk diam di kursi rodanya, wanita itu pun seperti tidak hidup, tidak-tidak, dia tidak mati hanya saja dia mengalami lumpuh total, bukan hanya sebuah benturan pada perutnya, pada kepalanya pun mengalami benturan, semua dokter saraf yang di mintai Sasuke untuk menolong istrinya sia-sia, mereka mengangkat tangan dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, otak wanita berambut _softpink_ itu seakan mati.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat." Ucap Sasuke, berlutut di hadapan istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan kembali seperti semula, para dokter hanya mengatakan jika hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuat wanita itu kembali, namun sayang sekali, sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya, hanya ada napas teratur dari wanita itu. "Kau bisa mengatakan jika kau ingin berkunjung dimana pun." Lanjut Sasuke, masih menatap istrinya dan melihat sorot mata hampa darinya.

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan istrinya, sudah tepat setahun dia kehilangan putrinya yang masih dalam kandungan, sekarang dia kehilangan istrinya, walaupun istrinya masih hidup, namun dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya duduk diam. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih, memikirkan jika setelah dia merenggut apapun dari Sakura, sekarang takdirlah yang merenggut segalanya darinya.

"Bicaralah jika kau ingin berbicara apapun, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi, aku tidak akan mengurungmu lagi dan jika kau ingin masuk ke kamar Karin, aku akan membukakannya untukmu, kau bisa melihat apapun yang ingin kau lihat, kau bisa menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tahu, aku akan beri tahu segalanya, maka dari itu, bergeraklah untukku, aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Sakura yang seperti biasanya." Sasuke larut dalam kesedihannya, dia pun terpukul, setahun berlalu Sakura tidak mengalami perubahan apapun bahkan wanita itu sudah menjalani serangkaian terapi dan di beri obat, sekali lagi hanya sebuah kesia-siaan, Sasuke tengah mendapati karma untuknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan kembali..._

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

New oneshoot,

beberapa hari yang lalu, uhm... hari kayaknya bulan lalu kayaknya, eheheheh. Author minta pendapat, ada sih yang mencoba menebak alurnya, tapi author tidak buat seperti itu, soalnya emang mainstream banget kalau alurnya gitu-gitu aja, jadi fic milik author, agak berbeda beberapa dari fic yang sudah ada, mungkin ada yang buat seperti ini, mungkin, author tidak ada waktu baca fic, *sad* coba-coba buat Sasuke jahat walaupun kurang cocok dengan tipe alur yang selalu author buat, berusaha di buat jahat, tapi kok kurang jahat gitu, ficnya pun berasa kurang greget, ini menurut pribadi author. sekarang lagi malas-malas buat fic, ada banyak ide pas ketik langsung jadi cepat bosan dan berakhir dengan tidak di lanjut, tapi langsung di hapus, mau itu udah satu chapter atau udah 2k kata, main hapus begitu aja, *curhat lewat* Fic TBC tinggal satu dan belum bisa di update, hehehe.

kalau ada typo tandai aja, nggak usah tinggalin review, "banyak typo" ini udah di baca berkali-kali sampe enek' masih ada typo yang nyelip, kalau di bantu kan lebih enak, jadi author lebih mudah editnya, hehehe.

Kisahnya sendiri bad ending yaa (sad ending), nggak happy, soalnya jalan yang tempuh abang sasu salah, berakhir dengan tidak mendapat apa-apa dari perbuatannya.

terima kasih lagi untuk reader yang sudah berpastisipasi sebelumnya.

ehm...

mau tanya-tanya lagi, kira-kira jika author buat fic ber-chapter, reader sendiri suka kisah seperti apa? bisa dong bagi-bagi ide jika tidak keberatan. XD

.

.

Thanks jika udah di baca dan di tinggali review.

.

.

_Sasuke-fans_


End file.
